


Affinity for Bad Luck

by PalauMaggot



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: And I mean Really Slow Burn, Gen, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, M/M, Mutant Tony Stark, Slow Burn, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-03-16 04:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 23,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13628688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PalauMaggot/pseuds/PalauMaggot
Summary: Tony always had mutant powers, he was just lucky enough that they weren't visible.Well...Maybe lucky wasn't the correct word. If he was lucky then he wouldn't have ever developed the powers.





	1. The Beginning

Tony remembered most things from his childhood. A large amount of people would love that, Tony didn’t. He remembered the fights that his parents got into, the neglect that he was subjected to. As well as offhanded comments that they said that stuck with Tony for as long as he had been alive.

For instance, when the whole Trask ordeal happened, Tony himself wasn’t older than 4, but he distinctly remembered that Howard scoffed and said ‘ _I could have made those better.’_

As Tony was growing up he noticed his father’s extreme dislike of mutants in the subtle remarks and very noticeable glares at applicants for the company.

_“Don’t ever hire a mutant Tony. They are untrustworthy and unpredictable.”_

He remembered seeing his dad on the screen of a television talking about the ‘ _Rampant mutant problem._ ’ Tony turned it off with a press of a button and went to his room.

Hating a group of people just because they were different didn’t make sense to him. Sure he could be a bit wary of them since you never knew what people’s real thoughts and end goals were. But judging based on one single piece of data?

It didn’t sit right with the young Stark.

Along with all of the instances of Howard being less than a good fatherly figure, he remembered that their butler was more of a dad than Howard was. Tony liked to listen more to Jarvis than he did Howard. However, there was always that want to make his father proud.

It never happened.

Tony had been kidnapped on four different occasions by the time he was eight years old and then two more before the one that changed his life just before he turned 10.

Tony was in a basement of some kind, his arms tied behind his back and to a chair. His legs were loose but the chair was too heavy for him to lift more than an inch before he clattered back down. He wasn’t afraid. He knew how these worked by now, Tony just needed to wait either until someone comes to get him or until the kidnappers made a mistake.

He felt a bit dizzy from whatever they knocked him out with and kept shaking his head to get the rest of the fuzz out of it. Tony had a strip of duct tape across his mouth after his remarks from when he first woke up. When the door opened at the top of the stairs, Tony pointed his glare at the man walking down.  
He felt a small flash of annoyance and blinked. Then there was a wisp of satisfaction that continued to make the boy confused. Tony’s eyebrows started to furrow together.

“You should know that no one knows you’re here. So it’s really in your best interest to give us some information on Stark Industries.” His captor started and then went forward to rip the tape off of Tony’s mouth.

The boy grunted in slight pain and resumed glaring, not saying anything. He felt a small whisper of aggravation and swallowed down his uneasiness of what was happening. Was his kidnapper a mutant? Was this man making him feel these out of place feelings? Whatever it was, it made Tony feel very uncomfortable.

The man waited in silence for a few moments before suddenly back-handing Tony, “If you don’t talk then we’re going to have to try other methods.”

The boy felt a sick sense of giddiness come from the man. He knew this guy was toying with him now.

“How- how do you know no one knows where I am?” Tony started with a false confidence. His tongue trailed over his split lip and continued glaring, maybe making a bluff would work, “You really don’t think that I don’t have a tracking device on me do you?” He felt a small amount of skepticism and smirked, it was working. Tony was turning the mutant’s powers into a weapon against him.

“I am the son of the most powerful weapons inventor in the world. Of course there would be something tracking me.” Total lie, but from the wisps of anger he was now getting that wasn’t directed at him he could tell that this man was going to slip something.

“You were taken by surprise. You wouldn’t have had time to take anything.” The man said. The outside was confident but Tony could feel the man’s unsure feelings.

Wait. Why was he letting Tony feel those?

“I can’t just drop implants on my dresser now can I?” Tony replied with mock cockiness and a generous amount of sarcasm. He didn’t have time to think about why the mutant was letting Tony use the power against him. Although the back of his mind was coming to a certain conclusion that Tony was hell-bent on ignoring until he could afford to think about it.

“No. Even if you did have one, this basement would nullify any signals.” The man’s smugness was coming back and Tony had to force his eyes to roll.

“Forgetting the part that my father is a genius?” He didn’t like complimenting the one who tended to get a bit violent with alcohol in his system but Tony knew that this would be the best bet to get them to move him. And with them moving him, they could make even more mistakes.

The smug feelings were gone, replaced with strong anger and Tony could feel the tiniest amount of fear. Tony smirked as the man speed walked from him to the entrance yelling about a change of locations. Sweet.

The boy didn’t have to wait long before a task force had come after they moved. He blinked at the sudden amount of stress and some relief coming from the leader and various team members.

Tony looked around to see if the man was around and still projecting.

The man stood up from the corner and started lifting a gun towards the team.

And then Tony felt the overwhelming cloud of anger coming from the man immediately stop when he was shot. But he didn’t feel the calmness and relief from the other people go away either.  
He swallowed down his sudden fear and tried to focus on what the man was saying to him. But he couldn’t hear over the blood rushing in his ears. Tony felt more concern from the man and it only served to make him panic more.

Tony shouldn’t be experiencing these emotions and feelings. The mutant had been projecting his powers to Tony and now he was dead. But the only explanation that he had was either every single person in the room was a mutant,

Or he was.

And Tony knew which one was true.

 

* * *

 

He gave it a couple of weeks, maybe it was a hallucination of some sort from whatever the kidnappers had given him. Side effects could do strange things to the body and after all, there wasn’t any sort of history in the Stark lineage that suggested there was a mutant gene.

Tony watched his tenth birthday pass with his power. He could sense the uncaring from his father and annoyance when he glanced up to see his son. He could sense the depression from his mother as she held her glass tumbler of something that probably was alcoholic.

He felt the level of uncaring that his parents had for him first hand and it had made Tony break down in his room.

There was a waft of concern by his door and the voice of Jarvis called through the wood, “Tony? Is everything alright?” Feeling the amount of love coming from him was enough to calm Tony. It was such a change and he closed his eyes to feel it more clearly. With a new resolve and confidence he opened the door and hugged the man, “Can I tell you something?”

Jarvis nodded and tilted his head.

Tony closed his eyes again and searched for any type of malice from the butler. When he found none he opened them and took a deep breath, “I think that-” There was another emotion, strong annoyance coming down the hall. Tony glanced down there and then back to Jarvis and shook his head, “Never mind.” He said quietly and stepped back.

The older man was confused for a second before he heard the footsteps of his employer. Understanding swept through Tony’s senses and he gave Jarvis a small smile before closing the door.

Maybe living with it wouldn’t be so bad. At least it wasn’t a physical and obvious mutation like being a different color or having wings. He could pretend to be normal. If only to not give Howard another reason to jump on him. Tony was completely content with living in the dark.

Until it started getting stronger.

Every time he was in public he had to have intense focus, otherwise he was sure that he would get swept up and lose his mind. Tony researched as much as he could on whatever he was but he could never really get what he was experiencing into words. He was a mechanic not a writer.

During his research the Xavier’s School for Gifted Youngsters kept popping up and when he was sure that Howard was down in the lab and his mother was sufficiently drunk he tried looking up videos to see them talking. He felt like they might have been able to help him. But that would also mean telling someone so he could get there.

The extent that Howard hated mutants was extreme. But he never actually studied up on the matter either. He was so repulsed that he made efforts to not be educated on them. Tony, knowing this, printed out a few of the pamphlets from the school (The non-incriminating ones anyways, they were specially made for parents who were more like Howard.) and waited at the dining room table until his father came up from the lab.

Tony felt the fleeting feelings of passiveness, a small stab of disappointment and then just a touch of curiosity, “I was wondering if I could transfer to a different school.” Tony didn’t phrase it as a question on purpose.

Howard sighed and took out a small glass, “Why?”

Tony knew that his dad wasn’t actually curious, he could feel it, he could also feel the resignation towards himself, “My current school is boring and I’ve done some research on this one, it seems like I could be somewhat challenged here.” Perfectly neutral. He didn’t need Howard to latch onto any emotion of his own in his voice.

“Hmm.”

Tony felt the brush off and laid the pamphlets on the table before leaving. Now all he had to do was wait.

 

* * *

 

Howard said there was no point in Tony changing schools and threw away the pamphlets. Tony tried his hardest at schooling his features so Howard wouldn’t see how much it actually meant to him and headed back to his room.

Once there he fell face first onto his bed and stared at the wall. There wasn’t anything that he could do that that point.  
So he went back to his boarding school.

Unfortunately, it hit him how much he actually _needed_  to go to Xavier’s school when he stepped onto the grounds and was surrounded by the other students.

He struggled through the first four days but couldn’t make it through the last one. Tony leaned against his bed and let his anger at himself rise.

Why couldn’t he have better word choice when asking about the school? Why didn’t he fight for it after Howard said no? (He knew the answer to that one but still put himself down for not going through with it.)

Tony took deep breaths in his room on his floor and screwed his eyes shut tightly. Phrases like _Waste of money, graduating early_ , and _MIT_  flitted about his head. Of course Howard wouldn’t have gone with it. Tony even said it himself; s _omewhat challenged. Somewhat_. So why waste the money when he would be graduating and heading off to MIT sooner than later?

Tears leaked through his clenched eyes as he punched his bed. The only place that had hope for him of controlling his stupid mutation was a beacon that was quickly flickering out.

Tony knew that he wouldn’t be able to keep his composure for that much longer. Kids at school were noticing his sudden withdrawal; the amount of headaches to the school nurse was getting high as well. She was starting to become suspicious of his frequent visits. Tony could feel it. And that was the problem.

Tony could _feel_  it.

He could feel the annoyance, anger, happiness, hate, uncaring, jealousy, indifference, everything.

What started off as small sparks of emotion was quickly growing into a raging flame. Tony knew that if he couldn’t get himself under control he was going to lose his mind.

Brown eyes snapped open. His mind. That was it. That was the answer. The thing that was putting him through this hell was also the thing that could get him that much closer to salvation. A slow grin broke out across his face as a plan started to form.

 

* * *

 

 

Graduating early was easy enough. Tony just had to persuade his principal and teachers that he knew everything already. After that night of going through all of the courses that he had left and studying up on them through that weekend had prepared him for the tests that he needed to take to finish everything.  
The teachers didn’t complain about him leaving. (One less kid to watch and pay for.) He said that his father didn’t need a reimbursement and that a car was already coming to pick him up from the grounds. He used the power that he absolutely hated to steer the conversation the way that he wanted almost unconsciously at first. After he noticed, however, Tony used it to the fullest advantage.

He received his diploma and a handshake, empty words of gratitude and was left at the front gate. Tony took a deep breath before starting to walk towards the city, if he could get a cab, he would be able to make it to where he wanted to go. If the cabbie didn’t want to take him, well, now that he has another trick up his sleeve he was pretty sure he would be able to sway the opinion.

Tony felt almost dirty for thinking that way but he needed to get to the school.

The cabbie that he found was skeptical at first but after being presented with a certain amount of cash he was all too happy to take Tony to New York.

It was late at night when the cabbie approached the hotel that Tony asked him to go to. With a final farewell the yellow car drove off into the night. Tony could feel the amount of excitement about money slowly disappear as the car went further.  
The boy took a deep breath and hitched his backpack higher onto his shoulder before turning away from the hotel and heading down the street. He wasn’t as afraid as he knew he should be. With his power he could feel if there were any other people hanging around and their intent towards others.

Tony knew he was only about half a mile away from the school. He didn’t want the cabbie to notice where he was going on the off chance that he recognized him (Let’s be honest, not that many 10 year olds carried around that much money.)

A light drizzle started to come down when he was halfway there and he pulled his jacket closer to himself. He kept his head down as random cars passed him on the street to avoid any confrontation. Tony kept feeling emotions as he kept going. With each step towards the school he started quickening his pace.  
It was getting to be too much. He had to get to the school as fast as he could.

Tony felt floored when a sedan passed him and a waft of absolute and pure true love went through him. He grabbed his shirt in front of his heart and felt the warmth leave as sudden as it came over him. Tony took deep breaths and tried to calm himself down but it wouldn’t work. Knowing that it was the warmth of love from parents to children sleeping in the backseat, ‘ _Is that what it really feels like?_ ’

Tony closed his eyes and let the tears that had gathered fall. He was shaking by this point. It didn’t matter if he could get rid of this power now, the fact that he knew what it felt like if his parents actually cared about him, If they actually loved him would never leave. In the amount of time that he had this power, he never felt that from either of them.

Quickly making his way up the driveway, not caring that tears were still spilling down his cheeks, Tony raised his fist to knock on the door. A fleeting moment passed where he hesitated but shook his head when the memory of love came back and knocked desperately.

He needed this power gone and his memories wiped. That way he could go back to living in ignorance of what he didn’t know that he always wanted.

Tony’s knocking became more hurried as the seconds passed without an answer, “Please, is anyone there?! Please open the door!” He started to expect no one was there so when the door did open he jumped backwards in surprise.

An older man in a wheelchair was taking in his appearance worriedly. A flicker of surprise went through his eyes and then softened the next moment.

Tony quickly wiped his eyes, ignoring when more tears replaced them and sniffed, “I need you to fix it.” He said brokenly. He needed this mutation gone; surely there was some way to do it?  
The wheelchair backed in sideways as he replies, “Come inside, out of the rain, Anthony.”

Tony didn’t think on the fact that the man knew his name, didn’t care either. Mutants come in all different powers and this man could have just been a telepath. He entered the large building still trying to wipe away at his face and stood in the foyer, “You can make it go away right?” He knew the answer.

The man looked at him with pitying eyes after closing the door, “You already know the answer to that question.” The man sighed when Tony just nodded, new tears starting to make their way down his face, “Come on, let’s get you warm.” He started moving the wheelchair again expecting the boy to follow.

It wasn’t until Tony took a deep breath and started trailing after the man that he realized that the chair was moving on its own. Tony blinked in surprise, thoughts of electronics being powered by the slightest movement of the body, when he realized; mutants, and that was all the explanation he needed.  
They came into a kitchen and the man got to work preparing some things for the wet boy.

Tony just sat at the table and dimly registered, after a while, a cup of hot chocolate in front of him as well as a towel draped over his shoulders. He sniffed and wiped again at his eyes. Tony looked up at the man who was slowly sipping at his own cup. He scratched at his cheek before looking back down, “So what do you do?”

The man smiled gently at the question and shrugged, “Mental stuff.”

Tony felt the small amount of amusement and concern float over the pity that had been present since he arrived, “And you’re name?”

“Charles Xavier.”

Tony nodded again. He knew that from the pictures on the website. He continued to think in his head again when he heard the same voice in his head.

‘ _I know you’re afraid Tony._ ’ The boy looked wide eyed at Charles and noticed that his lips weren’t moving. ‘ _You don’t have to be scared here_.’

Tony just shook his head and looked back at the table, “…I can feel _everything_.” He whispered brokenly, “And I can’t turn it off. It _hurts_.” Tony heard the wheelchair move towards him and stop by his side.

“May I try something?”

Tony looked at the man, he took in the concern in both his features and emotions and nodded. He watched as Charles’s hand reached out slowly as if not to scare him and rest just behind his own head. The man nodded again and at Tony’s answering nod he closed his eyes.

Tony took a sharp breath as he started reliving his own memories as if on fast forward. From his first being of his father’s malice towards mutants, to the kidnapping, fear of his power and confusion about the gene being nowhere in his family tree, to the experiences at school, the cabbie, to the heartbreaking **_love_**  in the car that passed him, his responding confusion and soul shattering realizations on the way to the school, all stopping to a sudden halt to meeting Charles.

Tony stared wide eyed and out of breath at the man who was breathing harshly as well. Charles blinked rapidly and locked eyes with the boy. Tony registered the matching moist states of both of their eyes and turned to look at the table, breaking eye contact. He bit his lip and calmed his breathing. Tony could feel the sadness rolling off of the man with pity mixed in lightly. He laughed bitterly and shook his head, “So… what’s the diagnosis doc?” Jokes were easy enough to say but the lack of conviction was what usually killed them.

Tony didn’t have any after remembering everything for a complete stranger.

Charles sighed and patted the boy’s shoulder, “You have one of the most profound gifts that I have seen.” At the answering empty laugh he continued, “I know you don’t think that, I know how you wish to not have it but there is no way to get rid of it Anthony. You have so much potential.”

“But how do I turn it off?” Tony asked looking back towards where they had entered into the kitchen, “I can’t live with feeling everything all of the time. I’ll go crazy.”

“You’ll learn in time how to better control your ability, I can’t say that you’ll be able to stop feeling but you will be able to function with the continuous flow. I already know of your current education status from you memories so you won’t have to enroll in some of the remedial classes.” Charles tilted his head to the side and smiled genuinely, “I do know that with the control of this power, you will be so much better off in life than most.”

Tony stared at Charles Xavier for a few moments and nodded, “Okay… but I can’t really be seen here.” He felt amusement waft through his senses again and became confused.

“You would be surprised with how discreet my staff and the children here are. I know that you aren’t used to it given the life you’ve grown up in, but I give my word that your secret is safe on these grounds.”

Tony studied the man’s emotions, facial expression, and words for a few moments before nodding.

And with that final acceptance, Tony Stark finally controlled the direction of his life, out from the influence of the public opinion and the influence and overall choices his father made, and he wouldn’t come to regret it.

 


	2. The Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Movie nights are a fun thing!
> 
> SI publicity meetings are decidedly not.

Movie nights happened at least once a week. It didn’t matter what day as long as everyone was present and not bleeding out. Sometimes they happened a few nights in a row and sometimes they went thirteen days without one. It all depended on a villain’s preference of attack time.

JARVIS kept tally of whose turn it was to pick and let them know when they were all situated in the movie room. (Yes, Tony made a movie room. After so many nights on his lounge sofas he decided to make it official.) Tonight it was Natasha’s.

Everyone had different times that they showed up in the room. Steve and Bruce were usually first followed by Thor before Clint and Natasha showed up. They would chat for a few minutes before asking JARVIS to remind Tony to get himself up to the room before someone came looking for him.

They all knew about his ADD so they didn’t hold it against him… much.

“Sir, there has been a request for your presence in the movie room. You have been given 13 minutes this time.”

Tony’s eyes stopped moving around his project for the amount of time that it took him to register the British voice and nodded, “Set a reminder for 7 minutes.” He didn’t give the amount of time any passing thought, it’s happened more times than he cared to count and it lessened the amount of time he had to finish up what he was working on.

The few times that he ignored the voice (not intentionally mind you.) someone always came looking for him. Different team members preferred different tactics.

Natasha liked to simply drag him away after asking JARVIS if anything was in danger if he shut off everything. If there was a danger she politely asked Tony if he would quickly hurry up and get to the room. (politely meaning she toyed with one of her knives while asking, of course Tony knew that she was joking but he also knew that she was unaware of his mutation.)

Plus there was an added bonus of feeling her smugness when he cleaned up. Never let it be said that Tony didn’t like letting people feel good about themselves.

Clint liked to jump down from the vent above Tony and landing in the area that he was working. (If Tony was too engrossed in his work, he wouldn’t notice the amusement seeping through his senses and was easily startled.)

Thor wasn’t allowed down anymore because the first (and last) time, he was distracted by Tony’s holograms and AIs interactions with themselves. He did pull Tony away from his tinkering but it was to ask questions about the robots and electronics of the workshop. (Natasha ended up coming to get them after JARVIS informed them of the predicament.)

The pure curiosity from the god had Tony humbled in a way and he just wanted to share what he knew with Thor.

Bruce never said anything when Tony was engrossed. He knew that Tony wasn’t going to really listen so he cleaned up the random tools that the genius wasn’t using. As soon as Tony put something down, Bruce stored it away in its proper place. Bruce knew what it was like to be suddenly jerked from the headspace of creating so he figured if Tony came out of it by himself it would be a bit better than having him distracted throughout the entire movie.

Tony loved it because he felt nothing but understanding and support through his haze of engineering and that was what brought him out of his headspace more than the confusion of where his tools went.

Steve liked to stand in the doorway and ask JARVIS to set an alarm every 5 seconds that Tony didn’t respond. That was how Tony figured out that Steve was actually a total dick.

Steve’s enjoyment of the fact that Tony would get slowly fed up with the alarms kept Tony from overriding the alarm codes with JARVIS.

Over the course of the first few times everyone went down, they figured out that Bruce was the best at getting an undistracted Tony. So more often than not it was him that went to get the preoccupied one.

Today was different, it was Natasha standing in the doorway with her arms crossed.

Tony didn’t notice at first, it was uncharacteristic of the assassin to not ask JARVIS about the experiment before asking to shut it down. He waited for her for a few moments before reaching out to see what she was feeling.

He didn’t try to do it often, Tony felt that it was a breach of their privacy but he was curious and never went past the outer layer. What he felt made him pause. The gauntlet in his hands was forgotten as he felt the vast color of emotions tinging his power.

To the outside eye he was staring at the hand of his suit but inside of Tony’s head he felt a confusing mix of insecurity for others and a lower base of understanding. He put down the gauntlet and turned towards Natasha.

They stared at each other for a few moments before she quirked a smile and gave him a small wave.

Tony felt her go through a slew of emotions before settling on resignation. He blinked and tilted his head, “What’s up?” He preferred to get it out in the open before seeing whatever movie was picked out. Otherwise he would be too distracted and wouldn’t be able to enjoy feeling the mutual contentedness that clouded over them at once.

He felt her go through a few emotions before shaking her head, “It’s nothing, come on, the movie is going to start soon.”

They both didn’t move. Tony’s eyes slightly narrowed and leaned back in his chair, making himself comfortable. The unspoken albeit slightly juvenile tactic of not moving until someone talks, he knew she understood what he was doing.

She rolled her eyes and he grinned, feeling the fondness with the act from her. Natasha dragged another chair over and sat with the head rest facing him so she could lean on it. They stared each other down for a few seconds before he felt her confusing emotions again.

They had an interesting relationship. Tony and Natasha had known each other the longest but there always was a thin veil of trust between them. Tony wasn’t sure why she trusted him and he knew from the beginning that she wasn’t quite what she said when he hired her. But there was always an honesty in the way she carried herself that he thought she was brave for. That and the fact that he was an empath, he understood her intentions weren’t bad.

After an amount of time he felt her start to trust him more than that initial veil. He figured that she baseline trusted everyone until they gave her reason not to. Maybe that was how spies rolled because the similar thing happened with Clint.

“Do you enjoy movie nights?”

Tony blinked at the sudden question and nodded but before he could answer verbally she continued.

“It seems like you would prefer not to. The dragging you away from your projects is fun, don’t get me wrong. But if it is important to finish either for you or the company you can tell us.” Natasha didn’t seem like she felt bad about saying these things, just understanding of the fact that he was a busy person who had more than just the Avengers.

Tony gave her a small smile, “I know you know that I can override JARVIS anytime to make sure that none of you get in here.”

Natasha smirked back, “Yeah, but the whole team doesn’t.”

Then he understood that they all talked about this with each other. He felt more than the understanding from her at that moment. A faded memory from his past resurfaced and a vague trace of something from it settled in the pit of his stomach. It was an amazing feeling.

This was another reason he enjoyed her company. They got to the pit of the conversation without really answering each other.

They both stood from their respective chairs and started towards the movie room. It was in the elevator when Tony finally asked, “So how did you get stuck with the short straw?”

Natasha looked to him out of the corner of her eyes and quirked an eyebrow, “I volunteered.”

Tony couldn’t respond because at that moment the doors opened and a chorus of ‘ _finally_!’ greeted them. He didn’t want to ruin the amount of good feeling in the room with his questioning so he sat down in his place and stole some popcorn from his science bro. After all, it could wait.

…

Apparently it couldn’t.

Tony spent most of the time watching the movie thinking about what Natasha said. It couldn’t have been that simple. Not really. But as he reached out with his power for the tenth time that night she wasn’t even remotely worried. Just enjoying the movie.

Which he should have been.

But he couldn’t.

Damn ADD.

Thankfully only Bruce noticed his spacey-ness and like a good bro he didn’t mention it, just nudged his arm and sent a questioning look his way. Tony shook his head and stole more popcorn. It wasn’t until everyone was retiring to their own places was when Tony acted on his curiosity.

He sent a text. It was simple and to the point and he knew she would understand.

_‘Why?’_

She just sent him a smiley face.

One of the many reasons why he didn’t like his teammates was their abilities to avoid topics. But he knew that was what they hated about him too so he couldn’t hold it against them. Especially when they put up with his own junk all of the time, so he left it, cursing himself to a lifetime of wondering what she meant.

Of course he would forget about it within the week when various projects and villains took up his thoughts.

 

* * *

 

  
Tony had never considered telling his teammates about his mutation. He didn’t think they would appreciate the fact that he could read them no matter what, that the illusion of privacy would be lifted and they would avoid him. He wasn’t disillusioned, he knew he was selfish for wanting them to stick around, but Tony figured that he had given up on so many things that he deserved the friends that he had.

He wanted to keep it that way and had every intention of not changing. Tony didn’t slip. Not anymore. With the years of practice that he had around his parents and the media he couldn’t just slip up now. There were always reporters questioning him about his opinions on different things. Since there was an uprising of mutants of course there would be questions on his stance on the subject.

Various comments were quoted from his own father and then the probing question of “What do you think?” always followed. To which Tony asked why it was so important to get his input since it wasn’t Avenger or Stark Industry business. People usually pressed more and he ended up ignoring them, going on to different questions.

Today though, everyone seemed interested in his opinion about mutants.

“Mr. Stark! Your father had said on many occasions that the mutant problem must be fixed, do you agree with this statement?”

“Even after you took over Stark industries there hasn’t been a mutant hired onto the staff, why is this?”

“One of the few children that the Avengers rescued from the school incident last week is a mutant, if you had known this would you still have saved her?”

Unfortunately this was a Stark Industries session so no other teammate would be able to take the heat off of Tony. All of the other Avengers were back at the tower relaxing and (probably) watching the live press conference. Considering they all have lived together for a while now, they could probably see how stressed Tony was starting to get with the questions.

Tony closed his eyes for a second, took a deep breath and held up his hand. The resounding quiet was so sudden that he almost felt a headache form from it. He concentrated his power and let it slowly wash through the room, influencing them all (very slowly) to calm down,

“My father said many things and believed in many things but none of that is here nor there, he built weapons for the American people to help protect. I stopped the production because I too would like to protect the American people. I realized that weapons manufacturing could only go so far protecting before it turned into hurting.”

He paused to let that sink in and organize his next thoughts, “Which is why I started creating reactors. Clean power has slowly been introduced to different parts of our buildings and has a 100% success rate so far. We plan to move forward with the reactors and introduce them into offices and schools and hopefully one day houses. I am doing my very best to make these clean energies accessible and affordable to everyone. That is all.”

He exited the podium and took another deep breath before slowly retracting his power. Tony nodded at the pats on his shoulder and quickly got into the car that Happy had waiting. He didn’t want to be around when the reporters realized he didn’t actually answer one of the original questions.

Tony stared out the window, watching the various people interaction and let his mind wander. What if he did come out as a mutant? What would other people think of it and how would everyone react?

Sure he could control the reaction if he really wanted to. Make them understand and continuously feed his power into them but it would take a lot of concentration. It also wouldn’t feel right. Sure he used it to steer conversations but it was only when needed.

When Bruce needed to be calmed down after someone insults one of them in public. When Clint had a flashback from a movie that they all didn’t realize would cause it. When Fury needed to stop yelling because Natasha was starting to get twitchy in the enclosed space after a mission went south. They were all instances when Tony wanted his teammates, his friends, to feel safe and relaxed in their environments.

He didn’t influence anyone for personal gain. It was wrong.

Happy pulled into the garage at the base of the tower, “Nice deflection back there boss. I barely even caught it.”

Tony smiled and nodded, “Thanks Happy. You can take the rest of the day. And that’s not just for lying to me to make me feel better.” He said as he got out. The driver just laughed and drove off. Tony let the smile slide off of his face after the car disappeared.

He entered the tower and walked straight to his workshop. There were still some improvements he could work on with the latest energy model. He didn’t lock down the room but he also knew everyone wouldn’t bother him for the next few hours. They all knew when he had a bad interview he needed time to get his mind off of it.

Tony idly fiddled with the schematics and then making a base model to go off of while he thought about the idea of living without concealing his power. It didn’t really need to be concealed in the first place since it wasn’t a physical mutation but having his team members know that he can tell if they’re off.

Being able to finally ask Bruce what’s up when he feels the sudden shift when they work together. Asking why he always feels self-conscious after choosing something, no matter what the choice was. Bringing attention to Clint when there is a sudden dark spot hanging over him on a random afternoon. Talking to Thor and asking him what he just thought about when his mood shifts from confused to a sudden understanding when Tony didn’t say anything.

Tony thought that living that way would be so much easier and he could finally feel relaxed in his own home.

But then his thinking always fell to the darker end of the spectrum. He thought about Natasha’s feelings freeze towards him and turn to malice. Tony thought about Steve avoiding him thinking that empath and telepath was the same thing. The press having a field day that Howard Stark, the famed mutant hater’s only son was a mutant himself. The bigotry that went hand in hand with the word ‘mutant’ in several different business circles.

Tony didn’t care about the opinion the press had about him. But he did care about the thousands of workers they would have to lay off if other companies stopped buying from Stark Industries. Their names would be forever tainted with the name Stark for any place they would look to for employment.

And then Tony thought about how much he could talk out against the people talking bad about mutants. How he could throw other crimes in the spotlight with the prejudice committed against mutants minding their own business. He thought about the little girl they saved. How she could end up now that someone drew attention to her. He could help her if needed and not be worried about his actions going under scrutiny.

Tony sighed into his hands.

He needed to talk to Charles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wrote the tiniest bit more, i feel like it did help posting this and more or less having it live again rather than being stale all alone by itself. <3


	3. The Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony calls Charles.

Tony carefully put his project away and turned off all the things that he didn’t need. He knew that today was the best bet of calling his old mentor since most of the Avengers team was out of the tower. The only ones present at the moment were Clint, himself, and Steve.

Clint was the main one he needed to look out for. The archer liked to hide out in the vent and listen in on all of the private phone calls that Tony made. (A lie to cover up the fact that Clint liked to make sure that his teammates were okay.)

Tony had been more than grateful when he was staring at a bottle after five months of sobriety after Pepper had broken it off between them. When he reached to grab it after an hour of debate Clint jumped from the vent, took the bottle and dumped it in the chemical sink. There weren’t any words exchanged, just Clint gently coaxing Tony towards the cot in the workshop and making him sleep. Tony thanked him by designing new arrows after he noticed that the team didn’t seem to know about his almost slip up.

Tony reached out with his power to see if he could detect either of the men. When he was really trying he could reach one hundred and fifty feet out. And today he needed to be absolutely sure about his privacy. Tony felt him reach the point and realized that he could go out further, curious about the new development he tried to go as far as he could. It was just another twenty feet but still an improvement and no one was within that radius.

Tony opened his eyes and looked down to his desk. He unlocked the small compartment to the left and moved the sheets of the arc reactor before pulling up the false bottom of the drawer. Tony pulled out a notebook and flipped it open to the page that was saved. He added his note of ‘+ 20 feet.’ Underneath the last entry and closed it. Tony locked away the notebook again and sighed audibly, “JARVIS, security lockdown N.O.A.”

“Yes sir.”

Tony sighed again and held his phone in his hands. He stared at the screen for a few seconds before typing in the phone number that he memorized decades ago.

He called Charles a little more than occasionally but not enough to be considered frequently. It was enough for them to keep in contact and up to date with each other and to keep their relationship the same. After hard days (months in Afganistan’s case) they called and talked for a while, discussing everything but what was on their minds (the exceptions being the near death experiences.). It was enough to keep them grounded.

Tony only outright asked for advice once and that was when he had just gotten back to his parents. He didn’t get a lot of help from Charles since he stressed that it was all Tony’s choice on the matter of coming out to his parents. Since then Tony just talked out his choices with little input from the older man and usually came to a decision by the end of the call.

But now as he was staring at the nine digits on his phone’s screen he knew that he would have to outright ask again. It wasn’t something he could just talk out loud about, he needed guidance. He just hoped that Charles would see that and not give him the ‘ _It’s all your own choice Anthony_ ’ crap.

Tony pressed the green button and waited for it to connect before holding the phone up to his ear. He heard it ring for a lot more than the customary four times and smiled to himself. He knew that the professor was going to a private place to talk. They had their conversations out from every sense. It was a safety measure after Tony decided to keep his mutant status under wraps.

_“Hello Anthony.”_

Tony smiled and closed his eyes, “Hi, Professor X.” There was an amused chuckle from the other side and Tony relaxed. He had always naturally placed Charles and safety together so every time they talked and (even rarer) saw each other he would instantly feel at ease, “I need your advice. And not just the usual me talk you listen kind.” Tony swore he could feel the other’s shift of emotion to worry. But he knew it didn’t work like that.

_“I’ll do my best but it is your choice.”_

“Yeah I know but what you say can help me get to my choice.” Tony deliberately dragged it out because a part of him wanted to not ask. He was scared.

There was a pause on the other line and Tony knew that Charles was reading him from where the school was. He forced himself to not think about the thoughts that were plaguing him and emptied his mind. He heard a disappointed throat clear and Tony dropped the façade. He knew better than to try and fool his mentor, He mumbled out an apology and let the telepath into his thoughts.

They sat in silence while Charles went through Tony’s mind. He could feel the presence in his consciousness and while it did feel weird, he felt calm about it. After all it wasn’t the first time Charles had been through his mind. Tony felt the presence leave but kept his eyes closed, “So what’s the diagnosis doc?”

Charles gave a small chuckle at the inside joke before sobering, “ _All I can say is that it’s a tough choice to make._ ”

Tony groaned and let his head fall to the table. He knew the other mutant wouldn’t give him anything.

“ _But_ …” There was amusement there and it had Tony immediately straighten from the position he was in, “ _I want you to know if you do let everyone know, if any of them are discriminate towards you…_ ” He let the threat hang and Tony wanted to deny that they would but he didn’t really know.

“Thank you Charles.” He felt warmth again and relaxed. An idea suddenly hit him and Tony blinked, “Hey why don’t you come over and read them?”

There was a stunned silence from Charles.

Tony hastily backtracked, “I mean, we would have to come up with a reason you would be at the tower which with the X-men it really wouldn’t be that hard and you don’t have to look into their thoughts but it would be nice to see you again in person.” He forced himself to shut up and placed a hand over his mouth for good measure.

Charles replied slowly, as if he was trying to break it easy to Tony, “ _Other’s opinions of someone shouldn’t be unveiled if they don’t want it to be, Anthony_.” He went quiet for a few moments that had Tony close his eyes in acceptance, “ _But I could give you an impression of it.”_

Tony bolted from his chair, “Thank you!” He felt like his smile could tear his face in half. Finally he could figure out what to do.

After saying their customary goodbyes Tony hung up the phone and let out a deep breath, he hadn’t been this giddy since he figured out how to control his power, “Lift security JARVIS.”

“You should know that the Captain and Barton are in distress over your sudden ‘going dark’.”

Tony’s mood went back down, “Oh hell.”

“Indeed.”

 

* * *

 

Tony twirled the mug of coffee gently as the other two team members stared at him. He drank a few swallows and cleared his throat, “So if that’s it…”

Clint shook his head, “Nuh-uh, you never close down the lab like that. I didn’t even know there was a security system in the vents!”

It was almost suffocating with how much worry was seeping from both of them.

“Obviously I had to install some when you started crawling around in them.” He pointed out before taking another sip from his mug. It would be funny if everything wasn’t so diluted with the heavy emotion.

Clint ran a frustrated hand through his short hair and took a deep breath, frustration, “It’s not that simple and you know it Tony. We all know about your… thing.” He almost immediately deflated after bringing up the alcoholism. Like he didn’t know if he was supposed to after some amount of time.

Tony sighed again and placed his mug on the table, “I had to make a very private call, Clint. And I know you listen in on some of my calls, I’ve caught you enough times to put the security in place. It had nothing to do with my problem and besides there’s no alcohol in the lab!” Not after the team systematically went through the week after Clint saved him from the slip up. Tony wanted them and had them do it. It was weird feeling so much pride towards himself at that time.

“Alright, we were worried, but it was something that we’ve never encountered before.” Steve said gently after placing a hand on Clint’s shoulder to keep him calm.

Tony nodded and felt the worry dissipate slowly. Then came a weird sort of awkwardness. Right, time to escape, “Alright, well not that this wasn’t fun, I’m going to go now.” He pointed out the doorway of the kitchen and moved in that direction.

“Tony.” Steve stopped him with a hand, “If you ever need someone to talk to about anything you know you can come to us, right?” The words would have seemed too cliché to be true if it wasn’t for the pure sincerity practically dripping from Steve’s aura.

Tony swallowed and nodded, he chanced a glance back at Clint, registering the thin amount of worry still hovering and left the kitchen. It was way too heavy to deal with at the moment (if ever) and Tony just really wanted to leave the emotion soup at the table and shelf it for never.

There was still that inkling of warmth that tingled his fingers even as he worked on the suit five hours later.

Tony noticed the two teammates hovering just inside of his senses. Feelings of worry tinged with them, floating in and out like a fickle flame as they walked around. He took a deep breath as he set aside the part of the suit he was working on. It was moments like these he wished that he could talk freely and settle their minds fully.

He couldn’t wait until Charles visited.


	4. The Misunderstanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What were the reasons Tony kept quiet about his mutation again? Because nothing compares to the irony of being mistaken as a bigoted mutant hater.

Press conferences weren’t all that bad when the entire team was present for them. Tony felt more at ease when he wasn’t alone in front of the sharks. It had to do with the familiarity between everyone next to him and since they had been a team for a while now, they could read each other’s nuances. If someone was taking heat for something another would distract from it and give them time to recover.

After all if reporters could sense something off, they would go for the metaphorical jugular. Today was no different. And unfortunately those reporters were focused on the most deadly person of the team.

Natasha.

“Ms. Romanoff, with the information leak was your position in the U.S. compromised?”

“Did your teammates know about your past before it had come to light?”

“Was your previous grievances the reason why you didn’t help Mr. Stark with the Mandarin?”

Okay, that one was a low blow. The entire team felt and tensed at that question.

Tony managed to start talking before Natasha ended up killing that reporter, “Am I the only person that remembers that this conference was for the battle yesterday or did I miss a memo?” A few light chuckles met his joke and he was all the more happy to take the heat off of Natasha.

Clint, who had been standing next to her was undoubtedly lightly touching her elbow with his own at this moment to help ground her.

Steve was stone faced, his pleasant look gone after the Mandarin question. Bruce had lapsed into his uncomfortable fiddling with a pen. Thor wasn’t present since he still had to split his time between realms, but he probably would have been glaring at the reporter.

It was a sore spot for everyone.

“Were the X-men seeing an opportune time to steal the spotlight?”

Tony shook his head and laughed, “There is no spotlight when fighting a person trying to kill you. The X-men were pivotal in our win and we as a team thank them for their support.”

”Would your father be okay with this turn of events?”

Tony paused and briefly closed his eyes in slight frustration, That man aways had to come up in questions, it felt like Tony would never get out from his shadow.

Every Avenger had at least one subject that, without fail, threw them off and made them emotionally compromised. Whether it was questioning loyalty (which, like the Mandarin subject, was a sore spot for all of them) or asking about how Shield was so corrupt for so long without anyone noticing which was one of Steve’s.

Tony’s was his father.

Bruce managed to take the heat this time, which was something that he rarely did since his own past was ripe for the picking from the reporters. Bruce liked to stay in the background and out of the limelight for that very reason, “I believe that wasn’t a question about the battle yesterday and if none of you are able to respect our subject for this conference then we have no qualms about ending it early.”

The stunned silence was something to write home about. If the team was surprised about Bruce’s comment they didn’t show it physically but Tony felt the emotion. Tony glanced sideways and gave him a barely there grateful smile.

The next question however sobered him completely.

**_”What about the allegations about Tony being a mutant?”_ **

Tony’s heartbeat speed up as he felt the feel of the room go into shock and disbelief. He opened his mouth to say something when he caught the smallest wisp from Natasha. His voice froze as it grew with his silence.

Suspicion.

Tony cleared his throat and pushed it to the back of his mind, “I wonder where this allegation came from and on what proof would there be to me being a mutant?” He could feel his stomach dropping as he said it. Who had told? Was it just a coincidence? Will everyone notice that he didn’t answer the question? He kept up the act and continued, “Seeing as that was your guys’s third strike I’m afraid that we are going to have to end this interview,” The room started to erupt with questions as he finished, “Have a nice day.”

The whole team turned and made their way to their limo. Tony could feel the anger directed at the reporters, the worry directed at himself since he usually ended the conferences on a lighter and more carefree note and the still growing suspicion from Natasha.

They all piled into the large car in quiet. Tony barely kept himself from having a panic attack. Unfortunately his breathing was too controlled to be natural and he could feel the worry at his withdrawal steadily climbing. It wasn’t helping.

Tony had his eyes closed from the moment he buckled his seatbelt and had his arm propped up so his hand shielded his eyes to give an extra fake layer of privacy. He focused on the sounds around him rather than the feelings and slowly calmed himself down.

A gentle touch on his arm brought him back faster. He took a small breath before opening his eyes. He dropped his arm into a more casual position but kept his eye-line low, “Who else is tired of having their past brought up constantly?”

There were a few agreeing scoffs from all but Natasha who was still watching him with a blank face. Tony could feel her emotions shifting and started to face the inevitability of her knowing about his power.

A few of the team startled slightly when Tony’s phone started to ring.

Tony flipped it open without bothering to look at the I.D. and only slightly regretted it when Charles’ voice came through the tinny speaker, “Hi.”

_“Is there anyone that you know of in your circle that know?”_

“‘Fraid not.”

_“We will get to the bottom of this Anthony.”_

Tony relaxed against the back of the seat and sighed, “I know.” There was a short silence that he didn’t bother breaking, instead finding calmness as always whenever he talked with Charles.

_“Are you alone right now?”_

“Nope, driving back to the tower with the rest of the Avengers.” Their little tradition of going where there wouldn’t be any chance of anyone overhearing was shot. Tony knew that it was only a matter of time now. His choice of telling the team about his mutation was taken from him by a reporter that probably just wanted to start controversy.

The quiet was still present when they got back to the tower. Tony didn’t want anyone to bring up the question and he didn’t want to lie about anything either. He knew that the truth would come out and there would just be more bitterness from him lying than if he told the truth.

“What happened Tony?” Clint asked as they pulled into the long driveway of the garage, “We all know a panic attack when we see one. What caused it?”

He didn’t even have to answer since Steve asked, “Was it that reporter?” Tony let his silence and refusal to look at anyone be his answer.

Unfortunately it was also taken the wrong way. This day was not his day by any means.

“Is being a mutant really that much of a horrible thing?” Bruce asked from his spot next to Tony, “I didn’t take you for a bigot.” It wasn’t said with any malice but Tony could feel the disappointment sweeping off of the scientist. And then more slowly coming from the other teammates as they caught Bruce’s meaning.

The car came to a stop and Tony quickly got out of the suffocating emotion. He was going to leave them to their own conclusions but he couldn’t stop himself from leaving a last word, ”It’s not that simple.” For now he would lock himself away inside of his workshop and try to figure more things out.

As soon as he got into the lab he collapsed to the floor to his knees, “N.O.A.” Tony managed to get out before the telltale sounds of doors and vents sealing pushed him over the last point. Tony cried.

He wasn’t sure how long for but he knew that it didn’t matter anymore. The last feelings that he felt from them in that car was overwhelming. It was enough to push him over the edge and hide away on purpose and unreachable. Tony wanted to ask if anyone came looking for him but he was afraid that JARVIS would answer in a negative. He didn’t think he could handle it.

“JARVIS.” Tony had to clear his throat from the croaky noise that had come out, “Open up last saved project.” If there was anything that Tony Stark could do it was avoid for as long as possible.

He let himself sink more fully into his haze of engineering than he had in the past. It was something that hadn’t happened for a while because he forgot to do anything else besides the thing that he was working on. When he finished he usually went onto the next thing.

It was an unending circle and now that he was on complete lockdown, no one would be able to bring him out of it unless detrimental to his health, in which JARVIS would take specific action. Unless they used their bypass codes which Tony didn’t think they would.

Why would they?

 

* * *

 

Tony didn’t hear his workshop phone ringing, nor hearing JARVIS trying to talk him out of the haze. His world at the moment was the base of the home-friendly arc reactor. He stopped when there was a screen displayed right in the way of his sight of the electrical wires and even then it took a few moments for him to realize that they were words.

It was an email from Fury telling him to get his ass up to the living area to talk out alliances and security measures with the X-men that were currently in the tower. Tony had to read it a few times before he could actually understand it and come slightly out of his haze.

Standing up was a slight problem. Not knowing how many hours he had been sitting for meant that some limbs were asleep. Tony lifted himself up before wincing and letting himself fall back down. He allowed himself to whine at the sudden harsh feeling of pain and finally shook himself out of his dazed state.

“How long have I been down here?” Tony winced at his dry mouth and knew that he was dehydrated as well.

“Twenty-seven hours, sir.”

The engineer allowed himself to be momentarily floored, “Well, shit. How much did I get done?” He looked back at the dark screen on his desk as he asked.

“You achieved all of this weeks deadlines within the first five hours and then proceeded to go through the month’s.” JARVIS’s tone suggested that he was a bit peeved at Tony’s way of dealing.

Tony nodded his head, still a little surprised that he had gotten that much done and carefully tested standing up again. The feeling was almost fully back and he could stand and walk with a slight wince. He managed to forget about what happened and was about to lift the lockdown when the reason why he issued it in the first place came back to the forefront of his mind.

He paused at the door and swallowed around his dry mouth, “Did-did anyone…” he trailed off before closing his eyes, “Did anyone try to get in?” he continued quieter than before.

“There has been no attempts of entry at your door or vents, sir.”

Tony’s heart dropped but it came back up at JARVIS’s continued response.

“However there have been multiple inquiries about your health and whereabouts. Increasing in the last few hours. Minus of course the ones meant for the meeting today.”

Tony let his confusion show over his hopefulness, “Meeting? What meeting?” He felt a nudge at his consciousness and jolted in surprise.

Charles was here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have about 2 more pre-written chapters. i hope i can crank out more and stay ahead of this.


	5. The Explanation

Being able to get dressed fast was a skill that Tony had picked up at MIT. No one wanted to get caught in compromising positions with a 17 year old. Getting undressed fast was just a skill that one gains when there are more than a few opportunities knocking at one’s door. He managed to change out of his old suit into a fresh one that he kept inside of the lab for times like this.

After a quick wipe of a moist towelette underneath his arms he was on his way up. He managed to chew a couple of breath mints in the elevator and took a deep breath. Tony needed all of his wits about him if he was going to face a team that thought he was a mutant hater.

Talk about irony.

The doors opened and he swallowed again. He was reminded of his dehydration once again before strolling out of the elevator.

A few of the X-men were in his living room making small talk with his team. Everyone turned in his direction as he made his entrance.

“Sorry I’m late, I was a bit preoccupied.” Sensing a general mix of annoyed feelings made him ignore the looks and turned to Charles, “Professor X?” He offered a hand but froze when one of the mutants scoffed loudly. Tony’s face went from pleasant to muted, “Something wrong?”

Tension was starting to rise between all of the people present as the man spoke, “I’m just wondering how much you’re covering up to shake hands with a mutant, bub.”

Tony’s smile lacked all pleasantness, “What do you mean?” he knew exactly what the other mutant meant but being the subject of hostility rose his heckles.

Charles glared at the man and shook his head, “Logan. Don’t.”

The other looked visibly taken aback by the professor’s short tone and was effectively silenced for the time being.

Tony couldn’t keep his smugness down but opted to shake Charles’ hand, “Good to meet you. I have the utmost respect for what you are doing.” He felt confusion from his teammates and another emotion from Natasha. Tony was reminded about his lack of fluids when he realized that she knew, “Do you mind if I get something to drink?”

Charles knowing how long Tony had been down in his workshop just nodded good-naturedly, “You must be parched with how long you’ve been working.”

Tony nodded and excused himself from the room to chug one or three glasses of water. He was just finishing when Steve came into the kitchen.

“Listen Tony,”

The genius shook his head, “This can wait until after they’re gone.” He left, feeling the slight amount of hurt from the Captain. Sure, he felt like a total douche but he couldn’t deal with everything at once.

Tony exited the kitchen, aware of his teammate following him, however he stopped when he heard the room talking about him. Specifically Charles talking about his donations. Steve stopped as well with a confused aura which became interested on the conversation.

“Anthony does not hate mutants, Logan. He has been donating a substantial amount of money to the school for years.” Pride and shock were the major emotions with that statement. The first coming from the professor and everyone else had the second. Tony just managed to not start crying before starting to walk again.

“But you saw how he reacted to being called a mutant.” Another voice from one of the other X-men that trailed off as Tony fully came into view.

The room was quiet and still. Tony looked around before locking eyes with Charles. Tony took a deep breath as the man he could trust with anything nodded to him, _”Tell them Anthony._ ”

Tony exhaled and looked to the floor. He registered that Steve had entered the room fully and after the donation comment was absorbed his emotional soup had a tinge of pride as well. Tony allowed himself a second of feeling everyone’s emotions which were mostly confusion and apprehension what made him start talking was Natasha’s acceptance.

One down without having to tell.

“I reacted that way because what they said was true.” Tony looked up from the floor to the surprised faces, “I have the x-gene.”

All that talk about coming clean and immediately feeling better because the big secret was out was a load of bull. Tony didn’t feel better. He felt apprehensive and scared. There his team was standing and the only feeling he could register was shock. He couldn’t tell if there was any ill-will towards him. He couldn’t tell if they felt betra- oh no there it was. A large helping of betrayal from Bruce.

That made him feel like the most amazing best friend in the world.

“How have you not let it slip?” Clint asked just a touch impressed by the fact that Tony actually kept a secret.

Tony closed his eyes and shook his head, “When your father is like mine you learn to keep certain things to yourself.”

“But you could have helped him see the problem couldn’t you?” Steve had been in the ice for pretty much all of the mutant segregation and when the hate crimes were at the highest. When he read through the history he had missed, he couldn’t help but wonder what he would have been viewed as. He still hated bullies and the side that he would have fought on would have no doubt put a target on his back.

Tony gave a dry laugh, “He didn’t care about me without the mutant powers. He probably would have tried to test different ways to cure the gene on me.” And that comment ended up getting him pity from the other mutants, well, except from Logan which was more appreciated anyways.

Charles brought them back on track, “Anthony came to my school when he was ten years old. He kept that he graduated early from his father and learned to control his power in the following one and a half years.” He made a point to lock eyes with Tony when he continued, “It is still the record of any mutant learning total control over their powers.”

Tony gave Charles a small smile and relaxed a bit. He was registering attentiveness and slight annoyance from Logan but he figured that they just wouldn’t get a long that well. Some personalities just didn’t mesh together. And everyone else wanted to learn about the fact that Tony Stark managed to keep an entire mutant life a secret from reporters and his father.

Looking back it was damn impressive.

“How did you manage to keep the graduation a secret?” Bruce asked more interested in the story now. His betrayed feelings were slowly leaving with the explanation and no doubt the realization of the fact that it was more for Tony’s safety. Something the scientist could completely understand.

“I just came home from Xavier’s and said that I graduated. I enrolled in MIT the next semester after a placement test and everything else is public record.”

There was a loud snort of amusement with a mumbled, “More than public.” from the formerly hostile mutant and Tony retracted his previous thought about Logan. Maybe they would get along just fine.

There was silence for a few moments and Xavier had chosen to roll forward to address Tony more personally, “Both you and I know that this meeting was technically made up for a certain sake.” He gave Tony a wry smile which the younger returned, “Our continued working together will be as smooth as it has been in the past few battles I am assuming?” Charles said to the room in general and at everyone else’s nod he smiled, “Well, then I suppose that we are done for the time being.”

Tony felt a little let down about not being able to hang out for a longer amount of time when he realized why Charles was leaving. He was giving the Avengers the alone time that they needed for the imminent heart-to-heart. Tony started to feel the tiniest bit of dread.

 

* * *

 

 

They were all sitting in the movie room. Everything was quiet and tense. Tony was singular on one couch staring at the carpet and wondering where to even begin. The emotional soup had shifted as the quiet continued. Curiosity and worry were an interesting mix. Tony cleared his throat and ran a hand through his hair, “I’m not entirely sure where to start.”

Natasha spoke up after a few seconds of quiet from the rest of the team, “The beginning is fine, so is the middle or end.” She glanced at everyone before shrugging, “Anywhere you feel comfortable is fine with us.”

Tony smiled at her and nodded, “Alright. I guess we can go with Q and A for now?” It would be the easiest way to do it and if they didn’t touch on certain points then he wouldn’t have to reveal more than he wanted.

Steve spoke up from his spot in front of the fireplace, “How long?” He uncrossed his arms as if he just realized that it looked like he was angry.

Tony could feel the small shift of emotions and forced himself to not smile at it, “I was nine when I figured it out.”

Clint spoke up from his perch on the arm chair, “Doesn’t the whole mutant thing run in families? Wouldn’t you have been able to find anything through your family tree?”

Tony shook his head, “I did try looking. There’s been studies that prove that it runs attached to the Y chromosome in men but I couldn’t find anything.” He had given up after a few years of searching and decided not to dwell on the fact that he was a black sheep in the family. He had been already so it was nothing new to him.

Bruce tapped his fingers against his arm in thought, “It’s fascinating that no one has found out about this or leaked it to the press.”

Tony gave him a wry smile, “When I was that young, for the most part, I was kept out of the press. Everyone at the school knew me as Tony and I didn’t dress in expensive suits. The only one who knew was Charles.” He didn’t add that the professor single handedly saved his life, just by being the understanding person that he was and helping Tony for that year and a half.

There was a bit of silence again before Clint sighed, “Alright, I’m just going to ask it, what do you do?”

Tony chuckled and nodded, “I’m an empath.” he felt the confusion, shock and interest filter through before glancing up from where he was staring at on the floor.

Bruce leaned forward in his seat with new interest, “Emotions, that actually explains a lot.” He said to himself, no doubt remembering all of the times that Tony had pulled him out of his own depressed states with random questions or comments.

Tony watched his best friend with his eyes and his power and sighed, “Yeah, emotions.”

Natasha had a troubled look on her face, all Tony could feel from her was a state of unease. He could feel her starting to close off towards him and so he wrapped his arms around himself to try and stave off the sinking feeling in his own stomach. He decided to get it out in the open, “What is it, Nat?” Tony asked quietly.

Natasha looked up at him and her emotions filtered through the unease to a small amount of guilt, “I’m just wondering if you could influence us emotionally and if you have before.”

Varied levels of shock and a small amount of anger from Bruce erupted around the room. To try and keep everyone from jumping on her, Tony quickly spoke up, “I can influence emotions, I’ve done it multiple times at press conferences and in situations where things were starting to get dicey but never outright towards you guys. I wouldn’t do that.”

Acceptance. The guilt that Natasha still had was clinging to her, as if the thought of Tony using his powers on them shouldn’t have even crossed her mind.

“It’s okay, I would be feeling the same way.” He replied quietly to her lingering guilt.

There was silence for a few moments before Tony brought his hands together in a loud slap, “Well, then, if that’s it I’ll just-”

“You know we aren’t mad at you, right?” Steve spoke up from his spot next to the fireplace.

Tony stopped talking and bit his bottom lip, “That’s…huh. Why though?” He did know, he could feel it. But he didn’t feel comfortable with bringing it up.

Bruce furrowed his eyebrows, “You didn’t have a choice with this Tony. It makes sense not to bring something like a mutation up in casual conversation.”

Tony only felt understanding from the group but it did nothing to help his own confusion, “But, I lied.”

Natasha tilted her head slightly, “It was for your own protection, Tony.”

The mutant shook his head slightly and stared at the floor. Some more confusion filtered through from his teammates along with a tiny twang of worry, “I-I’m just, I don’t understand.”

“What don’t you understand Tony?” Clint asked as he leaned forward in his chair. There was definitely something off with the way the genius’ body language. He glanced at Natasha and when she met his eyes for the briefest moment he knew she spotted it as well.

Natasha silently stood and guided Tony to sit down on the couch. She knelt down in front of Tony and locked eyes with him, “Why are you confused?”

Tony stared into her eyes and then glanced around at everyone else. He was at a loss of words, “I don’t… I can’t…” He hid from these people for the entirety of their relationships and no one was mad?

Steve pipped up, “Everyone’s okay with you being a mutant Tony. We aren’t your father.”

Tony looked at him and nodded, “I know that, it’s just. How are you guys so accepting? I lied to you all and you’re all fine with that?”

Bruce softly smiled, “Yeah. It was a self preservation effort. We can’t blame you for that Tony.”

Tony suddenly felt overcome with gratitude. He felt a light stinging in his eyes and he cleared his throat before blinking to make the wetness go away, “Wow, haha. I really didn’t expect you all to react like this.”

Natasha gave Tony a half smile, “Well now that you know that we’re decent people, how about you get some rest?”

Tony furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, “What? I don’t-”

Natasha interrupted him gently, “You’ve been awake for more than 30 hours.”

Tony felt four different mixes of amusement and caring from his friends (Some more than others but he didn’t need to think about that right now.) and he nodded, “Fine.” He stood up and swallowed again before leaving. Overall not a bad way to end a day.


	6. The Realization

Clint looked up from the T.V. when Natasha walked in, “Did you find anything?”

Natasha paused for a split second and nodded, “Nothing good.” She lifted the manilla folder to hold with both of her hands.

Clint turned off the screen and sat up fully, “What is it?”

The red head handed over a small folder and watched Clint’s reaction as he read it. Years of being partners allowed her to see when he reached the important part.

Clint blinked before closing the folder and letting his arms go limp into his lap, “Shit.” He stared at the blank T.V. screen before looking at his best friend.

Natasha simply nodded. She sat down gently next to Clint, “How Do you think we should tell him?” There was no denying that they would tell Tony. Keeping the secret would be worse when it eventually came to light.

Clint kept staring at the folder, “I know we have to tell him. But I’m not sure if it’s a good idea.” He looked at her and frowned, “We all know how he is about his parents. This might set him off.”

Natasha nodded and looked at the folder.

They sat in silence for more than a moment deciding what to do.

Steve walked into the room and noticed the strained silence, “Is everything okay?” He watched as Clint and Natasha looked at each other and then back to himself, “I’ll take that as a no.” He sat down next to Clint, “What’s wrong?”

“We found out something about Tony.” Natasha said as Clint handed over the folder. The red-head watched as Steve’s shoulders fell slightly and looked back to the floor, “We’re not sure how to tell him.”

Clint took in a deep breath and let it out audibly, “I would say like a bandaid but we know that’s not going to go well.”

Natasha let out a humorless smile, “Any way we try to tell it is going to be bad. This isn’t the kind of news that can be sugar-coated.”

Steve set down the folder and stared into empty space, “He’s going to know something’s up immediately.” He looked at the other two, “He’ll feel it.”

They sat in silence once again.

Steve swallowed before sighing, “I’ll do it.” He ignored the slight surprise from his teammates and stood up. He flipped the folder in his hands and nodded to himself. Steve left the room and walked towards the elevator. As it descended a thought occurred to him, “Jarvis?”

“Yes Captain?”

“Would you have any idea on how to break this news to him?” No doubt the A.I. would have scanned the documents as the team went through them.

The A.I. was silent for a few seconds before answering, “Gently.”

Steve nodded and looked at the folder again, “Do you know how he will react to this?” Steve whispered.

“Unfortunately, I cannot say for sure, Captain.”

Steve nodded and held the folder to his chest, “We can count on you to tell us if anything happens when we’re not around?”

“My first and foremost priority will always be to look out for Sir.”

Steve smiled, “Tony is lucky to have you in his corner, Jarvis.”

“And he is lucky to have the team at his back.” Came the A.I.’s warm reply.

“He’s going to need all the support he can get after this.”

“Indeed.”

If Steve didn’t know any better he would have thought that the thinly veiled worry was a glitch from the AI. But he did know better. And he knew that Jarvis cared about Tony, “Did you know about this?”

“There was nothing within my servers reach that implied what that document reads.”

Steve nodded, “…Did you suspect it?”

JARVIS’s silence was short, “There were signs that seemed to point in that direction.”

“But you weren’t sure.”

“I was not.”

 

* * *

 

A small whisper of displaced air that the door made announced Steve’s arrival. Jarvis didn’t say anything to stir Tony from his concentration. Steve was thankful for it.

Tony wasn’t up and about like he typically was. He was sitting at his blueprint table with a pencil and a ruler measuring out and designing something.

Steve was momentarily caught off guard, “Not using projections?”

Tony answered without seeming to realize anyone was there, “Sometimes pencil and paper work the best.” he mumbled just under normal speaking level. He drew a few more lines before pausing. He blinked when he realized that he answered a question and looked up, “Hey Steve, what’s up?” He leaned away from the table when he felt the sudden amount of sorrow? pain? Some mixture of both, “What’s wrong?”

Steve swallowed and gripped the folder in his hands a bit more tightly, “We found something.” He took a small breath and looked to the floor, “There’s no real way to break this to you gently.” Steve said sadly.

Tony stood up from the chair, “What. Is. It.” Were they kicking him off the team? Was the fact that he could read their emotions getting to them?

Steve looked up from the floor and made eye contact, “However you take this, know that we will always be your teammates and friends.” Steve strode forward and hugged Tony, “We are here for you, Tony.”

Tony blinked in confusion but returned the hug, “Steve? What is it?” He asked again quietly, dread was growing.

Steve broke away from the hug and handed the folder over.

Tony took it and stared at the blond for a few more seconds before opening the file.

Steve watched as Tony’s face morphed from worry to confusion and then to realization. He saw Tony’s body completely still. Steve swallowed again and started talking gently, “Natasha found that in the older SHIELD files. The ones not on computers.”

Tony stared at the words as his whole childhood flooded with a new light. That’s why they didn’t care. The Stark family had no lineage of mutants, and it still didn’t. Tony was literally the black sheep because he wasn’t related by blood. He was adopted. Tony blew out a sharp breath. He laughed and sat at his table, “It all makes sense.” He laughed again as tears started to well up in his eyes, “No fucking wonder.” He felt like he was eleven years old again, “If only- if only they’d fucking told me.” He whispered as his laughter turned desperate.

Steve felt tears starting to sting at his own eyes and blinked before wiping them away, “Tony. We’re here for you.” Steve felt a weird sense of humor about the situation when Tony laughed through his tears.

Tony nodded and turned away from the other. He couldn’t get a grip on his emotions, “Please go Steve.”

“I don’t think you should be alone right now.”

Tony felt anger well up within him, “What? Think I’ll do something stupid?” He didn’t want to snap but he really wanted to be alone right now.

Steve felt his own anger rise, “No. You just need comfort right now. And I don’t want to leave you alone.”

“I don’t care Steve. I _want_  you to go.” Tony felt his anger dip into seething and glared right at him, “Leave. Me. Alone.”

Steve glared back, “Fine! I’ll leave you to wallow in your misery alone! Just know that we are still here!” Steve walked out and stomped into the elevator.

Tony immediately relaxed and closed his eyes. The tears never stopped. He felt oddly…. empty.

It was nice.

 

* * *

 

Steve crossed his arms and glared at the buttons on the door as the elevator rose. Suddenly his anger left him and he immediately dropped his arms, “What-? JARVIS, take me back to the lab!”

“Unfortunately Sir has locked it down. Code N.O.A.”

Steve let himself sit against the wall of the elevator and closed his eyes, “Can you let him know that I forgive him for doing that?”

“Of course.”

The doors opened and Clint and Nat were standing there, ready to ask what happened.

Steve looked at both of them and shook his head.

Clint sighed in worry, “Fuck.”

Natasha nodded to herself before pulling out her phone, “JARVIS? May I ask what Professor Xavier’s personal phone number is?” As soon as she had all ten numbers in her phone, she immediately dialed and put the phone on speaker for everyone to hear.

“Hello?”

“Professor Xavier, this is Natasha Romanoff from the Avengers, I’m afraid we have to ask you a favor. It’s about Tony.”

“What’s wrong with Anthony?”

“Are you still in the area? It would be better if we talked in person.” Natasha glanced at Clint and Steve and hoped the professor was nearby.

“I can be there in five minutes.”

A couple of shocked blinks were traded in the small group before they agreed and started to make their way to the same room they had met up only a little while ago, “How is he going to get here so fast?” Steve asked as they stepped into the room.

Neither had to say anything since at that precise moment, Charles appeared before their eyes with another blue man. Charles nodded at the other mutant before locking eyes with Natasha.

Natasha spoke up as she took the folder from Steve, “We found out that Tony was adopted.”

Clint scratched his forehead, “He didn’t really take it that well.”

Charles steepled his fingers and stared at the ground, “How long ago was this?”

Steve crossed his arms over his chest, “It was only a couple of minutes ago.” He locked eyes with Charles and unconsciously rubbed his thumb against where it sat on his arm, “Is there anything we’d be able to do?”

Charles sighed, “JARVIS?”

“Sir is on lockdown N.O.A. I’m afraid any attempts electronically wont go through until he lifts the lockdown or unless his life is put in danger.”

Charles sighed again, “Very well.” He placed a hand at his temple and closed his eyes. He reached out with his power to where he felt the genius was and hesitated when he felt the turmoil.

 

* * *

 

Tony jerked when he felt another presence. He came out of his headspace and blinked a couple of times before looking up, “JARVIS? What-?”

“Professor Xavier is here.”

Tony blinked through his haze, “Why?” he asked still not entirely present.

“I feel that is an obvious answer.” There was a pause before he continued more gently, “And Captain Rogers sends his forgiveness.”

Tony furrowed his eyebrows, “Forgiveness for wh-” Tony’s eyes widened and he stumbled backwards as if he could get away from his realization, “Oh god. I-I controlled his emotions.” He covered his mouth with one hand and fell to his knees, “How could I??!!” He yelled brokenly.

Tears started to gather quickly in his eyes. Tony didn’t hear JARVIS’s calls for his attention or feel Charles’s attempts at trying to calm him down. All Tony felt was despair at taking his teammate’s autonomy. He felt himself losing to his emotions. After so long of having control, it was just gone. And with every passing second of his realization, he fell deeper.

Tony could feel his control slipping fast. And he didn’t know what to do. He felt his power expand against his will, “No, nonononono. Stop. Please stop!” He could feel the iron clad grip that was once there slip entirely. Tony gripped his head hard and closed his eyes tightly.

His power extended like sonar reverberating from himself. In his mind’s eye, he saw Natasha, Clint, and Steve as well as Charles and one more mutant congregated in a room. Tony clenched his teeth as his fear overtook him. The fear that he managed to get past all those years ago while at Xavier’s school. With one single slip he lost it all. The fear of his power. And it grew every second he couldn’t get it under control. Tony crawled into a corner and tucked his face against his knees. Audible breathing mixed with sobs echoed through the empty workshop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that is it for my prewritten chapters. hopefully ill be able to keep up with everything <3


	7. The Quick-Fix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here

The group felt the overwhelming fear first. If Charles hadn’t immediately blocked the wave of emotion, they would have been overcome by fear.

Clint stared at Charles before exclaiming, “What the hell was that?!”

Charles wheeled to the elevator and spoke to everyone following him, “That is Anthony. I’m afraid in his current state he is losing control of his power.” He turned towards the blue mutant and nodded at him.

Steve didn’t even react when the mutant disappeared in a burst of smoke, He was more worried about his teammate. Steve looked to the ceiling, “JARVIS?! Is Tony-”

“My attempts at gaining his attention are failing. He is panicking.” The speed of the elevator’s decent betrayed JARVIS’s worry. It was almost too fast for the occupant’s comfort but no one said anything.

As soon as the doors opened, the group was moving to the entrance of the lab.

“Considering the circumstances I have cancelled the N.O.A. lockdown.”

Steve silently thanked JARVIS as he entered the lab and paused with everyone else when they saw the resident genius curled up in the corner. It was as if he was completely frozen and his gaze was blank with fear. The turmoil of emotion was stronger the closer they got to him. And it was obvious that he wasn’t in control, “Tony!”

The brunet tried to jerk backward but since he was already against the wall it was just an aborted movement, “No! Stay away!” Tony’s voice cracked.

Charles rolled forward slowly before stopping five feet away, “Everyone is okay Anthony, I am protecting them.”

“This shouldn’t be happening, this **CAN’T** be happening!” Tears kept slipping out of Tony’s wide eyes. He wildly locked eyes with Charles, “Why is it doing this?!”

Charles was momentarily thrown off by Tony’s fear and rolled forward to close the distance between them, “It’ll all be okay, Anthony. I’m going to help you.”

Tony closed his eyes and nodded, “Do it quick, I can feel _everything_.” He choked out in a whisper before relaxing and going slack.

Charles sighed and looked at the rest of the team, “I put him to sleep. If one of you could pick him up and put him in his room, I would be very appreciative.”

Steve immediately strode forward and picked up the unconscious man, “What's going on Professor?” Steve cradled Tony and started walking back to the elevator. He looked at the brunet’s face and frowned at the tear streaks.

Charles didn’t start talking until they reached the elevator, “From what you’ve all told me, with the strain of the new knowledge of his lineage and what happened at that press conference, his control over his emotions slipped. And if he did control yours’ Captain, he would be feeling an immense amount of guilt over that as well.”

Natasha and Clint looked to each other and then to Steve.

Steve kept looking at Tony, “I know he didn’t mean to do it. I asked JARVIS to tell him I forgave him for it.” He said defensively, knowing his team members were looking at him.

JARVIS spoke quietly, “It was after he was made aware that he controlled you was when his power started to overwhelm him.”

Charles nodded and sighed, “Then it most likely stems from the fact that he didn’t know he controlled you and tried shutting himself down in fear. His power lashed out to protect himself.”

Clint crossed his arms over his chest, “How does that work?”

The elevator stopped and Steve stepped out to put Tony on his bed. He noticed as soon as he set Tony down that no one came with him. Steve gently wiped the tear marks off of Tony’s face and ran his fingers through the dark locks once before rejoining the group.

Charles hadn’t started his explanation, he opted to wait until Steve rejoined them. Wordlessly, the elevator start to move once the last member was on board, “Anthony is an empath. Empaths run on emotion, it is all they know and feel right from when they develop their powers until death.” Charles sighed and slowly rolled out of the elevator when it stopped and opened again. Everyone followed, “Our powers are a part of us. Empaths have more trouble than most. If one were to become petrified, the power would lash out as well, hence why Anthony’s fear permeated the tower.”

The group sat down in the foyer still looking at Charles.

“When he tried to stifle his emotions. I am sure that on a subconscious level, it felt like he was dying. And as soon as that happened-” Charles gestured an explosion with his hands, “His power lashed out and he became afraid of it. Just like when he first developed it.”

Clint blew out a sharp breath before leaning back in his seat. He looked at Natasha and Steve and then back to Charles, “When he wakes up, what will happen?”

Charles sighed and shook his head, “I have no idea.”

Steve ran a hand through his hair and placed the other on his waist, “What if he reacts that way again?”

Charles simply turned his wheelchair towards him, “I am not going to let him fall into that terror again. I will be able to calm him down once again.”

“No offense Professor but we can’t keep putting him to sleep if he has an episode.” Clint said furrowing his eyebrows in worry for their teammate.

Charles shook his head, “I wont need to. That was simply the fastest way to get him to relax.”

Natasha finally broke her silence, “Once Tony realizes why his power is acting this way, he will be able to return to his level of control, wont he?”

Charles sighed again, “Anthony is very analytical, I can see him returning to that control, but this also might reverse if his mind dissects the information in a skewed way.”

Steve felt a terrible sense of foreboding at the professor’s words, “What do you mean?”

“Anthony’s mind might not react in a predictable way. He is a human, and humans can be unpredictable at times.”

Clint blinked, “But you would be able to control it if you wanted to, right?”

Charles closed his eyes, “I will not impede on the autonomy of another. There are better ways to help him.” He saw more than felt the way that Clint closed off with guilt at what he said. Charles had enough of taking a person’s free will with their actions and unless someone was in true danger of losing a life he wouldn’t interfere in that way. Charles opened his eyes and looked at all three of them, “Anthony will be waking soon, There shouldn’t be more than two people there or else he might take it hard again.”

Steve didn’t expect both Natasha and Clint to immediately look at him expectantly. Steve took a small breath before nodding, “I’ll go.” It did make sense after all. If Tony could see with his own eyes that Steve wasn’t angry, it might help the state of mind.

At Charles’ nod, they started to make their way to the elevator. Steve watched the two spies as the doors closed and tried to convey that he was going to do his best with Tony to them. He hoped it was clear.

Charles let the quiet rest over them for a few moments before speaking up, “I realize that this may be overstepping but I know of your feelings towards Anthony.”

Steve immediately turned red and made to argue but stopped when he remembered that the man was a telepath. He chose to stay quiet.

Charles quirked an eyebrow before nodding. When the doors opened for Tony’s floor, he simply said, “Don’t let fear ruin your chance for happiness.” as he rolled out. He noticed that Steve didn’t immediately follow but kept going nonetheless. The super soldier would catch up.

Steve swallowed down his shock and silently followed the professor. He did have developing feelings for the genius but at the moment things were a bit more complicated. Steve wouldn’t push his wants onto Tony when the brunet was in this state of mind. And besides, Tony was able to feel emotions, if he wanted to try at a relationship then he would have said something.

Wouldn’t he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the super late update, work has been insane this week.  
> 13 hours on monday, 16 on tuesday, 13 wednesday and then 12 today. who knows how long tomorrow. ive gotten a total of 14 hours of sleep this week so far.


	8. The Other Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony kind of deals and accidentally figures out why Steve is there.

Tony felt like he was wading through a fog. He felt safe and comfortable but at the same time unsure as to where he was. He knew he shouldn’t be calm about not remembering what happened or where his team was but those worries seemed too far away. Like he knew on a subconscious level that everything was fine. And while it all felt nice, he knew something wasn’t quite right. Tony just couldn’t see if it was a big problem or a tiny problem that could be ignored.

He floated there for a while, letting himself bask in the calm and relaxation before something sparked out of the corner of his eyes. Tony turned towards the shift in light and cocked his head to the side, “Hello?” He heard a mumbling but it wasn’t clear enough to be words. At least he couldn’t make out any words if they were. A familiar nudge at his consciousness made him blink, “Charles?”

_‘Hello Anthony.’_

“What’s going on? Where are you?” Tony looked around, “Where am I?”

_‘You’re inside of your own mind. You were panicking over losing control.’_

Tony nodded, “Right.” He shifted finally recognized the floating feeling from one of the exercises at the school when he was younger, “Must have been bad if you put me in here.” He said ruefully. He heard the mumbling noise again before shaking his head, “What happened?”

_‘You lost control after having an emotional shock.’_

Tony nodded, “So you’re still having me under the dampener?” It made sense. There was a blockage in his mind to keep him from loosing it again.

_‘I am. I apologize.’_

Tony shook his head, “No, don’t. It makes sense and it’s for safety.” A sudden thought occurred to him and if he hadn’t been under Charles’ influence he would have probably been very worried, as it was now however, he was only barely curious, “How about the team? Are they okay?”

_‘They are fine, if only worried about you.’_

Tony nodded and closed his eyes. He felt around the barrier in his mind and noticed it was weak. If he wanted to break it down, he could with little to no effort but he wasn’t sure if he should yet. The fact that Charles still had him in this state was saying a lot about the situation, “Can you tell me what happened? Before I remember?”

_‘As you wish.’_

Tony listened in his non-emotive state and figured that he would react that way considering everything.

_‘Steve forgave you at once about your slip up and they all want you to know that they are here for you.’_

Tony nodded again, “Yeah.” He knew that. But he always shuts people out until it’s all figured out. It’s just something he’s always done and having someone care and be there for him seemed suffocating. Like he couldn’t deal with his emotions in peace. He told Charles this and sat back as the Professor thought about what to say back to him. He heard more of the muffled mumbling noise and finally asked what it was.

_‘Steve is here as well.’_

Tony tilted his head, “Why?”

‘ _The team is worried._ ’ Charles said as if it explained everything.

Tony nodded and furrowed his eyebrows, “Huh. Okay.”

_‘Are you ready for the memories and lifting the dampener?’_

Tony bit his lip and thought about it for a few seconds before realizing that it was going to happen anyways. Charles wasn’t going to let him sit with the block forever. Tony closed his eyes and reached for the block, “Can you hold off on the dampener? Let me remember analytically first?”

_‘Of course.’_

Tony took a deep breath before clearing the block, “Wow. That’s pretty messed up. And it explains so much.” He said as the memories rushed back into place, “I can see why everything happened now.” Tony waited in the silence and thought about it more. He nodded to himself after a moment, “Okay, I’m ready.”

Wordlessly, the dampener on his emotions fell away and the first thing Tony felt was the guilt about Steve. Followed by the desperate anger towards his parents for adopting him but not caring about him, ‘ ** _Fuck, I wasn’t ready_**.’ Was the last thing he thought before he felt himself wake up.

 

* * *

 

Steve sat by and nearly jumped out of his skin when Tony shot up with a gasp and wide eyes. He lifted his hands as if to comfort the man but stopped when Tony flinched backward, “Tony? You’re okay.”

Tony swallowed audibly and closed his eyes as he took in a few deep breaths through his nose, “Charles?”

The professor placed his hand on Tony’s arm, “I am here Anthony.”

Tony nodded as he kept his deep breathing. After a few moments he relaxed enough to open his eyes. He kept them low, not wanting to make eye contact with either person in the room, “I’m sorry Steve.” He said quietly, trying to filter through his emotions.

Steve shook his head, “You were forgiven immediately.” He softly placed his hand on the other’s shoulder.

Tony’s control still wasn’t super great, so when the contact happened with Steve, Tony felt the swirling mix of concern and another warm feeling he couldn’t really put a name to. Tony swallowed and tried to reel in his power and took a few deep breaths.

Steve watched and only started to talk once he thought Tony was okay, “Clint and Natasha are in the main room.”

Tony nodded again and looked at Charles.

The man gently squeezed the shoulder he was holding, ‘ _Be strong Anthony. Communication is key to any successful relationship._ ’

Tony watched as Charles’s kind eyes wrinkled slightly at the corners before the professor turned away and started to roll his wheelchair towards the elevator doors, “I can send Natasha and Clint up if you want?”

Tony just shook his head, “No, I don’t think I’m ready for that yet.” He smiled at Charles’ “As you wish” and watched him leave out into the hallway. He stayed silent for a few moments before looking back at Steve, “Why are you here?”

Steve swallowed and looked at the sheets, “I’m making sure you’re okay.”

Tony felt the Captain was hiding something. There was an underlay of nervousness that tainted everything. Tony sighed and gently pushed the hand off of his shoulder, his control still wasn’t back and feeling all of the blond’s emotions was messing with his own. “Tell me the truth Steve.”

Steve sighed and looked back at Tony. He noticed the other man seemed exhausted and done with everything, “I want to be here.” Tony’s raised eyebrows told Steve that he wasn’t buying it, “That is the truth.”

Tony sighed again, “It’s not the only thing. It’s fine that you don’t want to tell me. Just… Please just go? I want to be alone right now.”

Steve swallowed and nodded. He stood up and went to the doorway but paused, “The team cares about you Tony.” He waited until the brunet looked at him again before continuing, “I care about you.”

Tony nodded and watched Steve leave the room. He took a few deep breaths and relaxed into his bed again. He let his power drift and stretch to where Natasha, Clint and Xavier were and felt when Steve joined them. He felt all of the reactions, the worry that turned into uneasy acceptance as Steve no doubt filled them in on his condition.

But was interesting was the small amount of sadness and what seemed like disappointment from Charles towards Steve. Why would Charles feel that way? He barely knows Steve.

Wait.

_‘I care about you.’_

The feeling behind Steve’s words was different than when he was talking about the team. It was somehow more.

Tony shot up again, ‘ _No fucking way_.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi.  
> so, im hoping that this weekend will be a good time to write more of this story since ill be at an expo for a video game i worked on. :)  
> GUESS WHO HAD SLEEP THE PAST TWO WEEKS!!!   
> me. :D


	9. The Confrontation

Steve couldn’t like Tony, it was just something that was impossible. And yet, there was all this evidence that pointed to it being accurate. Tony bit at one of his nails and stared at his floor. Even if the super soldier did like him, now wasn’t the time to be freaking out about it.

He wanted to find his parents.

Or at least find out what happened to them.

Tony sighed before sitting at his computer desk. He looked around the workshop before starting to type. Sure it was a long shot that they were still alive; since about the time he was given up to Howard and Maria there was a mutant purge going on, but Tony still had to try.

He wasn’t even sure how to continue. No blood tests came back with matches and no searches through newspapers of that year came up with anything having to do with him other than the announcement of his birth.

Tony ran a hand through his hair before leaning back in his chair. He stared at his ceiling and thought more about it, ‘ _The one way to get a kid out of harm’s way would be to put them where harm can’t get to them._ ’ So Maria and Howard were a perfect couple to adopt that child. But how would it have happened? How would Tony’s real parents have been able to pawn him off to some of the most high profile people without getting caught?

Was it through a gala? Rich contacts? Tony shook his head. Nothing matched those descriptions in the newspapers in that year. Different route then. Government?

…

Those files were under lock and key at SHEILD.

Tony slowly sat up straight.

Fury knew about this.

 

* * *

 

Tony wished he could say that he calmly walked into the SHEILD headquarters. He wished he could say he didn’t blow past Maria’s attempts at stopping him. He wished he could say that he didn’t slam the file down on Fury’s desk. And above all, Tony wished that he had the foresight to bring at least one of the team with him as back up.

He was way past angry so when he spoke, his voice was devoid of all emotion, “Why.”

Fury didn’t startle when the genius barged into his office. However, there was a slight widening of eyes that did betray his shock. He watched Tony for a few moments before nodding to Maria. After she left, Fury picked up the file and looked through it.

Tony didn’t move from his spot as the other man stood up and flipped through the pages. He didn’t care about respecting Fury’s privacy in this moment and kept reading his emotions. This man kept a secret from him for his entire life. Tony deserved answers now.

Fury sighed and set the file back down on his desk, “I’d like to ask how you came across this file-”

“I wouldn’t answer. Now why did you keep this from me?” Tony quickly interrupted. He didn’t need the gas-lighting from Fury and he wasn’t going to take it.

Fury kept his eyes locked with Tony’s for a few moments, “You were a child.”

Tony felt the uneasy and shuttered emotions and immediately pounced again, “I _was_  a child. I haven’t been for years.”

Fury pursed his lips and nodded slightly. He didn’t show any outward change in demeanor but Tony felt the shift towards resignation, “Howard was sterile. He didn’t want the media to know so we found a child that needed parents.”

Tony scoffed, “I read the damn file, Nick. Tell me the truth. Who were my parents to this organization.”

Fury sighed through his nose and looked toward his office window, “Higher ups.”

When it was obvious the man wasn’t going to say anything more without being pressed, Tony pulled out one of his aces, “They were mutants.”

Fury looked back at Tony and quirked an eyebrow, “Yes. Does that bother you?”

Of course the man would think Tony was against the mutant gene as well after that terrible press conference, “What bothers me is the fact that my heritage was kept from me. What bothers me if the fact that I was traded for something. Howard never wanted kids.” Tony’s voice lowered, “Now, answer. My. Question.”

Fury stood up and clasped his hands behind his back, “There was a fear going around in the 70’s. A fear of mutants. There always had been but this time a man named Bolivar Trask was spear heading a movement and project that would wipe out mutants and anyone who had the risk of passing on that particular gene.”

Tony swallowed and nodded, he remembered most of that time. Especially how Howard knew how to make them better.

Fury kept his gaze outside, “We hoped that being the offspring of two mutants, you would attain a power as well and pull Howard around. We hoped it would help start a movement more towards acceptance.” There was silence for a few moments before he sighed again, “But you didn’t manifest and Howard stayed the same.”

“Why was it kept from me after everything?” Tony managed through gritted teeth.

Fury turned back to Tony, “I wasn’t sure if Howard’s point of views stuck with you.”

Tony twitched and then glared out of the window. He couldn’t really fault Fury for that, “…Are they still alive?” He asked quietly. Tony felt the unsure emotions Fury was having and continued to look out of the window, “I need to know, Nick.”

Fury looked back to his desk and sat back down, “They were attacked and killed for being mutants during one of the confidential raids Trask ordered. If you were still with them, you would have been experimented on as well.”  
  
Tony let out a breath and sat down slowly, blood rushing through his ears made it unusually loud in the quiet office but his mind kept latching onto one piece of the sentence, “…Experimented?”

A worried air came from Fury’s direction, “It was how he created his robots. With any abilities he found in order to combat any and all mutants.”

Tony took a few more deep breaths and closed his eyes, “Were you close to them?”

Fury looked to his desk and nodded, “I trained with your mother when we were hired.”

Tony nodded and stood up. He turned to walk out but paused at the door, “You’re wrong by the way.” He felt the slight confusion from Fury and continued, “Howard wouldn’t have changed. He and Maria never loved me.”

Fury sighed, “You don’t know that.”

Tony looked back at him and smiled humorlessly, “But I do.” More confusion, Tony thought about what he was going to say for a moment before deciding, “I did manifest.” He left right after he registered the shock from the man.

 

* * *

 

Tony fell into his bed and stared at the wall. He figured closure would feel so much better than this. Actually knowing what happened to his real parents, maybe he could ask Fury for a photo. See who he really took after. It might be cathartic. It could also be a terrible idea.

He heard his door open and sighed again, “I did tell you no one up JARVIS.” He said with no real heat.

“Apologies Sir. But since it wasn’t N.O.A. I figured the order was more of a suggestion.”

Tony smiled at that and shook his head. Without fail his A.I.s could lift his spirits. Not for the first time he wondered if what he felt towards the robots was like having children.

“Hey Tony. We were just wondering if you were okay.”

Tony slowly sat up and sighed. And now with the other thing that’s been on his mind, “Yeah, I just confronted Fury about my parentage. No big deal.”

Steve froze and blinked at the admission. He knew when Tony brushed off something like that, it was in fact the opposite, “What did you find out?”

Tony shrugged and looked away, “They’re dead.” He tried to keep himself composed but winced when Steve’s intense pity and sadness broke through, “Stop. It’s not like I knew them.”

Steve sat down on the bed, “But you could have.”

Tony shook his head, “I really couldn’t have. They were gone by the time I was five.” He continued quietly, “If they didn’t give me up, I wouldn’t be here either.” Tony mainly felt shock and sighed.

Steve settled and nodded, “Then they did it because they loved you. They were protecting you.”

Tony shook his head again, “It was a political move.”

Steve stood up again, “How can you say that?”

The brunet just stared out of the window, “Because Fury told me. They were hoping I would be a mutant and Howard would stop being a bigot because ‘he loved me.’” Tony sneered out the last part and crossed his arms, “Just, I want to be alone right now Steve. Please go.” Tony could feel the hesitation, “I’m fine.”

Steve swallowed and shook his head, “You know the team wouldn’t judge you if you weren’t right?”

Tony looked back at Steve and furrowed his eyebrows, “I know that. I can feel it remember?” He felt Steve’s frustration and sighed again, “This is just how I deal with things Steve. I’m not going to change it just because the team doesn’t do things the way I do. I’m fine. I prefer to be alone.”

Steve wanted to argue but stopped and nodded, “Okay, just… Don’t forget we’re here for you.”

Tony gave him a small smirk, “I won’t at the rate you keep saying that.”

Steve nodded again and stood up to leave.

Tony entertained the idea of bringing up what he keeps feeling from the soldier but turned away as the door closed. He needed to be completely sane when that conversation happened. Tony sighed and lied back down on the bed, neither of them needed to talk about deep feelings at the current moment.

Tony needed to get his shit together if he even wanted to start to talk about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this story has literally taken a life of its own. all of these things are happening and i didnt expect it to go on for this long >< oh well. as long as i finish it ill be good 
> 
> in other news ive been building a gaming computer and i just got my headphones in. great news is that theyre pretty nice, not so great news is that its a dual plug, so one plug is for the headphones and one plug is for the mic. it kind of sucks since now i have to find an adaptor for it. but eh, slowly working out the kinks.
> 
> i made a tumblr and have basically no friends, feel free to add me:
> 
> hispanic-a-la-discoteca


	10. The Calm Before the Storm

Tony stayed in his room for a day before going down to eat lunch with the team. It wasn’t as if he wasn’t doing anything, he read reports from R&D, thought up some ways to fix the home-friendly arc reactor. He might have talked out loud to sort through his thoughts. It was easier to think things out loud with no reaction to his words. Emotions were a distraction and led to judgment on what he was saying.

It was another reason why he worked everything out better when he was alone. People couldn’t hide their initial feelings to what others say to them.

The main two feelings he registered when he entered the kitchen were worry and relief. Although the main outlier with Natasha was acceptance. It was a nice change. Tony paused to look at everyone before going to make himself a sandwich, “How is everyone?”

All he got were half-hearted mumbles of ‘fine’. Taking his plate to the table, Tony started to munch on his food. The quiet continued and even though it wasn’t uncomfortable, it also wasn’t quite comfortable either. He finished his sandwich and went to sit next to Natasha.

She glanced up from the book she was reading and raised an eyebrow in a silent question.

Tony blinked before sneakily looking towards the rest of the room and then back to her.

She just shrugged.

Okay, so she didn’t know what was up with anyone. Tony sat back and looked at the T.V. that was on a low volume, he sighed when he saw it was another news coverage about mutants. Tony felt something shift with Steve’s emotion and glanced at him.

As soon as they made eye contact Steve looked away and a feeling of self-consciousness went over him.

Tony furrowed his eyebrows, “What’s up Steve?” He felt the blond go through a couple of different feelings before resignation wafted through his sense.

“I was just wondering if you ever thought about coming clean with your power?”

Tony nodded, aware of the attention that was now on him with the sudden influx of curiosity, “All the time.”

“Why don’t you?” Bruce spoke up from his own chair.

Tony gave him a humorless smile, “The stock in SI would drop and there would have to be lay-offs. And all those people would have a hard time finding another job because of the fact that they worked with SI.”

Steve shook his head, “You don’t know that.”

Tony just looked at him, “You’ve obviously never been to a board meeting or major tech event. As much as the country says they’re pro-mutant, the amount of prejudice disproves it. Especially in higher circles.”

The room went quiet again.

“Maybe that’s the change that’s needed then.” Natasha said quietly, “No matter what they think we will still stand by you.”

Tony gave her a half smile and shook his head, “I know that, I just can’t gamble with the livelihood of the people who work for me.” Tony sighed.

Bruce tapped two of his fingers together, “Why haven’t you hired a mutant?” He asked in genuine curiosity, not with any judgement or malice.

Tony shrugged, “No mutant has applied since Howard made his standpoint clear on the matter.”

Clint scoffed and shook his head, “Stupid standpoint.”

“Couldn’t agree more.” Tony replied wryly.

Steve stared at the floor, “So there really isn’t anything we can do?”

Tony smiled ruefully, “Negative.” He felt the slight heartbreak Steve had in the slump of his shoulders and cleared his throat. He knew everyone else was feeling similar but Steve’s emotions had a tinge of something else. It was almost like there was a magnified amount of emotion from the blond. He knew what it was but Tony still wasn’t ready to confront it yet, “Well, I’m just going to go down to my workshop.” He gave everyone a wave and walked out.

 

* * *

 

Tony had just finished putting the final touches on the hair pins he made for Natasha when his door opened. He focused on the last sautering point before turning to look at who entered, “What can I do for you Steve?” He felt Steve go through his thoughts and waited calmly.

“Are you, uh, I’m sorry.”

Tony blinked, “Sorry about what?”

“My… my feelings. I know you don’t feel the same way and I’d never want to make you uncomfortable-”

Tony held up his hand, “Wait. Hold it right there Cap.” Tony sighed and looked to the ceiling. He really didn’t want to do this now, “I just have way too much going on right now. My head isn’t really on straight and then there was the whole losing it thing.” Tony trailed off when he felt Steve’s feeling turn into hope, “I don’t know how long it’s going to take.” He said glancing up from his lap.

Steve just smiled, “That’s okay. I’ll wait.”

Tony rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, “I don’t want you to put your life on hold for that. If you find someone don’t-”

Steve shook his head with a smile, “With your power you will be the first to know.”

Tony relaxed a bit and nodded, “Okay.”

Steve kept his smile, “Thank you.”

The brunet blinked again and nodded, he wasn’t sure what Steve was thanking him for but it was definitely nothing he was going to bring up. Tony watched Steve nod and then leave before he turned back to the hair pins. They were fully cooled off by now and he put them inside a white case. Tony sighed and laid his head on his desk.

Sometimes he wished he wasn’t as messed up as he was.

Tony adjusted his head so he could stare at the wall across from him. Maybe before he read the file things would have been different. Maybe they would have crash and burned. Who actually knows?

Tony sighed again and rose from his position before he took out an arrow to work on. He needed to clear his mind again. There was the issue with Fury too. The man no doubt would want to know Tony’s power and he wasn’t too sure he could trust him with that knowledge. Both Natasha and Clint messaged him when he was in his room saying that Fury asked them if they knew. Tony’s teammates were aware enough to ask him if he wanted them to tell Fury.

Tony said no.

The last thing he needed was a file with his name on it somewhere that said ‘Mutant’ because Tony of all people knew that nothing was secure in this technologically advanced world.

Until Tony came out on his own, he was going to make damn sure that choice wasn’t taken from him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hoooo, hi my friends.   
> its been a while hasnt it?
> 
> <3 i think i finally found my grip on this story so hopefully itll be finished up in a couple more chapters.   
> is there anything you all noticed that i didnt elaborate on? id rather tie up all loose ends then leave a few blowing in the wind.
> 
> also i have a tumblr now:
> 
> hispanic_a_la_discoteca
> 
> come say hi!


	11. The Preparation

Nothing really changed when everything evened out. Tony slowly came to terms with his parents. Everyone stopped feeling pity for him whenever he came out of his lab. Things were normalizing. Well, somewhat normalizing.

Now Bruce went to him when he needed to calm down after a sudden small explosion in his lab. Tony openly asked Thor what he thought of when the god suddenly understood something he was saying. Tony wordlessly sat next to Clint when he noticed the archer wasn’t feeling like his usual self.

Tony felt relaxed for the first time in his adult, and possibly whole, life. It was amazing.

So of course something had to happen while he was walking around SI just to check up on things. Well, nothing really happened, he just might have overheard one of the scientists talking about the recent applicants and the fact that one of them was a mutant. And that he apparently immediately threw the application away.

Tony decided to look for the application and see if it was thrown out on actual grounds or if it was just ignorance rearing it’s ugly head.

Low and behold, the applicant was the most qualified for the job.

Tony took out his cell phone and called her contact number. He listened to it ring a couple times before it was picked up.

“Hello?”

“Hi, is this Clara Martell?”

“This is Clara.”

“Hi, I’m Tony Stark and I’d like to offer you a job.” Tony was met with silence for a few moments before she replied.

“I thought I wasn’t right for the job?”

Tony half smiled and looked through her resume again, “Let’s just say the people who were looking at your resume didn’t see past a certain fact and prematurely threw it out.”

“Then why are you looking at it?”

He could tell she had a load of suspicion to go with her question and he couldn’t blame her, “Because you’re qualified. More than everyone else. It doesn’t matter if you’re a mutant.” Tony paused for a bit before taking a small breath, “You wont be discriminated against here. If you are I will see to it personally.”

Clara remained silent for a few more seconds, “Mr. Stark?”

“Tony, please.”

“Tony. Are you…you’re…” She trailed off as if she didn’t know how to word her question.

Tony stayed silent, if she did ask he would be honest with her. But it didn’t mean the pit in his stomach wasn’t there. He heard Clara clear her throat.

“When do I start?”

Tony smiled and relaxed his shoulders, “How does next Monday sound?”

 

* * *

 

Tony knew word would get out fast as soon as Clara arrived the following Monday. He talked with Pepper about the decision and what he should do to prepare for the storm and then he remembered that he never told her about his own mutation.

She sat in a shocked silence before smiling at him, “I’m happy that you’re trying to change that stupid unofficial rule but why now?”

Tony sighed at her confusion that wafted through his senses as he sat down in the chair opposite of her desk, “No mutant ever applied here after he made it clear that he would never hire one. Clara Martell is the first.”

Pepper looked at him from her side of the desk and nodded, “I knew from how you always changed the subject during press meetings that you didn’t agree with it but… You’ve never actually made a move to support mutants either.”

Tony sighed and looked out of the window behind her, “I’m worried about the company, layoffs. How other jobs would look at our employees. It screws them over if this backfires.”

Pepper nodded again and leaned forwards onto her desk, “We’ll figure something out. I don’t think the stocks will drop as badly as you think they will.”

Tony gave her an unimpressed look but he knew she believed that wholeheartedly.

Pepper just smiled and shook her head, “No really Tony. Times are changing, slowly of course, but they are changing. This could potentially raise our stocks.”

Tony sighed and rubbed at his goatee, “That would be great.” He sat in silence for a few moments before letting his hand fall back to the chair, “Do you want to do the conference or should I?”

Pepper pursed her lips, “I know how it gets when you’re pestered about your father-”

Tony continued without her needing to, he felt her hesitation and slight guilt clearly enough, “But if I’m not there it’ll look like I don’t agree.” At her nod he sighed again, “So then together?”

Pepper met his eyes and nodded with a small smile, “We can do it together.”

Tony nodded and continued to sit in the chair while Pepper started to fill out paperwork and make plans for the press conference, “Pep?” He waited until she looked up from her work, “Thank you.”

Pepper furrowed her eyebrows, “For what?”

Tony shook his head, “Everything. SI wouldn’t be here without you. And you never really stopped being there for me even after we broke up.”

Pepper closed the file and crossed her arms, “Just because we broke up doesn’t mean I stopped loving you Tony.” A bittersweet look crossed her face, “We’re just too different for it to work out.”

Tony nodded and looked out the window again, “But we’re not too different to stay friends.” He felt her melancholy slowly change into a soft affection before he heard her fond, “Of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3 love you peeps. hope you're still with me.


	12. The Outing

Tony was convinced that he ate about nine rocks before the press conference. There was just no other way to describe the feeling in his stomach. And it got heavier as the hours counted down. He kept it from the team since it really wasn’t something they had to worry about. It was S.I. business, not Avengers’. Although he would have liked to have a little bit of support about it considering.

He just didn’t want them to worry.

He could also tell that even though none of the team had his powers that they knew something was up.

The morning of the conference, Tony sat at the small island in the kitchen slowly swirling his cup off coffee. As he watched it he debated what he was going to say. He knew Pepper had a speech already written up for them both but Tony also kind of wanted to go off script. He knew the reporters were going to bring up his father. He was going to have to finally come clean about supporting mutants. Going against his father. Finally take an official pro-mutant stand.

Pepper said the stocks wouldn’t drop as much as he’s feared they would but Tony couldn’t help but think of the worst possibility.

Sighing, Tony knocked back the last of his coffee and stood up from the table. He made to walk out of the kitchen but paused when he saw Steve in the doorway. Tony blinked before smiling at the blonde, “What can I do for you Steve?”

Steve smiled back before rubbing the back of his neck, “I just wanted to let you know that whatever you’re going through right now, the team is here for you.”

Tony opened his mouth to question what he meant but stopped when the Captain continued.

“We know something’s off and we don’t want to push you, we just want you to know that you don’t have to be afraid of coming to us if you need to vent.” Steve looked into the kitchen, past Tony, “Especially me. You can come to me for anything.”

Tony gave Steve a little smile, “Thanks Steve.” His heart fluttered slightly before he cleared his throat, “I might take you up on that soon.”

Steve’s eyes zeroed in onto Tony’s, “Yeah?”

Tony was well aware that they were no longer talking about him venting, He kept solid eye contact and kept smiling, “Yeah.” Tony’s fluttering migrated to his stomach with the bright smile Steve made.

That helped him leave the tower more sure in his life that he was okay with the press conference. No matter what happened, he had something to come home to.

 

* * *

 

  
The contentedness from the morning wore off a lot more quickly then Tony thought it would. Stepping up onto the stage diminished everything. However, it was nice that Pepper was right by his side. He felt a bit bad about not listening to her opening statement regarding the hiring practices and when he took the open spot his eyes strayed to the notes for his prepped speech. There was a small mental apology towards Pepper before he glance back up at the many reporters trying to ask questions.

It was actually semi fun when he immediately shut down the reporter’s questions.

“How would your father react to this news?!”

“He would hate it.” And then he went onto the next question.

“How do you know this mutant wont turn against the company?”

“The same way I know another employee wont turn against the company.” Easy.

“Are you sure this is a wise thing to do Mr. Stark?”

“Yes.” Next.

“Mr. Stark how are you going to take the possible backlash against this hire?”

“The same way the company takes any sort of backlash.”

Tony nodded to another reporter and kept his satisfied smile hidden when he felt every reporter’s frustration at his answers. He knew he would have to close the session soon and his last statement was going to cause an uproar. After another few questions Tony lightly cleared his throat.

“We’re making this decision based on the applicant’s qualifications not anything else. The fact that they are a mutant doesn’t matter when they are the highest skilled out of the bunch.” Tony didn’t listen to any of the few reporters calling out for his attention, “I realize that S.I. has never had a mutant apply and the bravery that this applicant showed us can teach everyone a lot.” He was going to end it there. He really was.

“Why aren’t you worried about the legacy your father left you? Why are you sullying the S.I. name with this hire?”

Tony looked at the reporter. He took in the disgust and fear that was layering through his emotions and clenched his left fist, “That legacy went out the window when I inherited the company.” He felt Pepper’s slight confusion at the comment and when more reporters were asking for clarification. Tony debated leaving it at that but he knew that Clara was going to get all of the backlash from this conference. From within and outside of the company.

And if there was anything he could do to help protect an innocent… Tony was very good at the self-sacrifice for the greater good, even if the greater good was one person. He closed his eyes.

“Mr. Stark what do you mean by that last comment?”

Well, that was just too perfect of an opening. Tony opened his eyes and stared into one of the cameras, “I am a mutant.”

The sudden quiet an then abrupt shouting of questions was definitely expected but not welcome.

Tony left the podium and more or less booked it to the car. The dull static in his ears was distracting enough to ignore how most of the people parted away as if he was dangerous. As if he was now something different.

The car was good. The car was quiet. There wasn’t any other person besides him and Pepper in the car and Pepper wasn’t talking. That might be something he would need to bring up soonish but not while he was trying to calm himself down. Deep breaths.

Pepper stayed on her end of the car for a few moments to let Tony deal with his small episode and then scooted next to him and hold his hand. Her calm presence was enough to help Tony out of his dark space.

Tony took another deep breath before leaning into her side, “Thanks Pep.” He felt her squeeze his hand and sighed again.

Pepper ran her other hand through his hair and started to hum as the car started moving towards the tower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "The truth is... I am Iron Man."


	13. The Ending

When they got back to the tower, the two stayed in the car. Pepper shook her head silently to Happy who turned to say something.

Happy nodded and quietly got out of the car to leave them for their privacy.

Tony didn’t want to move. He didn’t want to face the world where he was open about his abilities. His phone had been buzzing against his thigh ever since he left the press and Tony didn’t want to pick it up for anyone. He felt Pepper take a deep breath and pat his head, “I guess we have to go now.”

Pepper stroked her hand through his hair again, “Maybe soon. But not now.”

Tony smiled and nodded. He needed to work up the drive to see anything outside of the car. The press would be so much worse now that Tony revealed his mutant status. Not to mention the rest of the team after that had just happened. He was surprised that no one had come to more or less ambush him as soon as the car arrived.

They spent a couple more minutes in the quiet of the car and then slowly got out. Tony kept wondering when the other shoe was going to drop with Pepper but it never did so he brought it up, “Aren’t you wondering why I didn’t tell you?”

Pepper kept eye contact for a few seconds before bringing him into another hug, “Not at all.”

Tony blinked at that and just watched as she left through the door and into the tower. He rubbed the back of his head before following and dismissing the confusion he knew wouldn’t be sated. He stepped into the elevator next to Pepper before opening his mouth to ask another question when his phone rang.

Her small laugh told him enough that she noticed and Tony rolled his eyes good-naturedly before answering the phone, “Hello Charles.”

“ _Tony_.”

Tony felt a small prod at his consciousness and felt his shoulders relax at the familiar, calming presence, “I’m okay.”

_“That is a relief to hear, my friend.”_

Tony turned to Pepper with a smile, “It’s a relief to finally feel.”

There was a small amount of chatting with Charles before Tony hung up the phone. He took a deep breath and looked back to Pepper, “Thank you for that.”

The blonde glanced at him and nodded, “Of course.”

Tony smiled and then looked to the doors as they opened. He involuntarily swallowed and stepped back when he noticed the whole team there. Oh yeah, that broadcast would have probably turned into breaking news.

Steve stepped forward and looked over the genius, “Are you okay?”

Tony blinked at the amount of worry and deja vu before smiling at the team, “I’m alright.” He glanced to the T.V. which was replaying his speech and immediately looked away from the screen. Out of the corner of his eyes he noticed that the screen went dark almost immediately.

Natasha placed her hands on her hips and cocked an eyebrow, “So, did you plan that one like last time?”

Tony felt his lips tug upwards and shook his head, “Believe it or not, neither of those were planned.” The amusement from her made his smile widen.

Bruce just shook his head from the couch and lightly chuckled while Clint laughed loudly from his perch on the back of the couch.

Pepper crossed them and went into the kitchen to get a glass of water.

Tony swallowed and looked at Steve. He made eye contact and gestured his head to the side hallway where they could get a little bit of privacy. He felt Steve’s slight surprise shift into a muted unsure excitement. It was definitely a peculiar mix of emotions. He also felt the knowing and amusement from the others they left behind. Tony cleared his throat before stopping and turning so he could face Steve.

Steve just watched.

Tony ran a hand through his hair and looked into the bright blue before relaxing, lifting his eyebrows, and smiling.

Steve slowly smiled back and nodded.

Tony went forward and hugged the blond, laughing to himself at how they really didn’t need to voice anything. He felt Steve’s amusement and that one emotion that he felt periodically throughout his life. He finally figured out what it was; unconditional love.

Tony knew things would turn out okay. Even if it absolutely sucked in the near future, it would eventually settle.

His phone buzzed in his pocket and he broke away from the hug to look at the notification. He opened the text from the number he had just added and smiled again when he read it.

From: Clara M.  
              Thank you Mr. Stark.

He sent his reply, paused at the little memory from before with Natasha and let out a small laugh. He finally understood what she meant. He put his phone away and took Steve’s hand to rejoin the team in the other room.

From Mr. Stark  
               :)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...  
>  so uh  
> it's done.
> 
> <3
> 
> time for me to work on a novel that i can actually try to publish in the "real world"


End file.
